


Последний ангел старого мира

by Kaya_kita



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean!2009/Cas!2014, Dean!2014/Cas!2014, M/M, Original Character(s), Supernatural AU: Croatoan/End'verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaya_kita/pseuds/Kaya_kita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дину из 2009-го не удается вернуться в свое время, и он остается в 2014-ом. За ним, и за выжившим Касом, открывает охоту Люцифер.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Братья

— Упорхнуть не получилось, Дин? — в голосе Люцифера слышалось насмешливое сочувствие. — Сегодня неудачный день для Винчестеров.  
Сказанное не требовало разъяснений — рядом на земле лежал другой Дин, принадлежащий этой реальности. Тот, кто еще пару минут назад пытался дотянуться до кольта. Упрямый самонадеянный ублюдок, не собиравшийся сдаваться. Даже прижатый к земле, хрипящий и с трудом хватающий ртом воздух, он продолжал бороться. Наверняка так и сдох, уверенный в своей правоте.  
Резкий звук автоматной очереди заставил вздрогнуть. Неожиданно прогремев где-то на нижних этажах красного кирпичного здания, он так же внезапно смолк — еще до того, как появилась надежда. Очередная смерть. Сегодня здесь вряд ли кто-то выживет.  
— Полагаю, тебе хотели преподать урок? Сомневаюсь, что ты его усвоил. Твое самомнение всегда опережало умственные способности. Но, — Люцифер примирительно поднял руки, — это претензия не к тебе. Это свойство всего человеческого рода.  
— Не только человеческого, — парировал Дин.  
Если ангелы не собирались оставить его здесь, на потеху Люциферу, сейчас самое время заканчивать представление.  
— Дин, Дин, Дин… — Люцифер приблизился. — Перед кем ты храбришься? Будь тут я один, это могло бы и сработать. Но мы тут вдвоем, и Сэмми лучше всех знает: ты ведешь себя так, только когда напуган. И что я слышу? Ты зовешь его? Все надеешься, что во мне мелькнет что-то от Сэма?  
Дин старался не смотреть на своего двойника, лежащего в неестественной позе на земле. Взгляд лихорадочно метался от проржавевшей металлической ограды к статуе с отбитым лицом, от выбитых окон дома к кусту красных роз — единственному яркому пятну на пустыре. Но сложно было не обращать внимания на грязный след от ботинка на шее и щеке того, кто был точной копией его самого, не видеть мертвые пустые глаза, продолжавшие смотреть на кольт.  
— И что теперь? Убьешь меня?  
— Убить тебя? Это возможно. Брат, не думал, что ты выберешься живым.  
Дин замер, не сразу сообразив, к кому обращены последние слова. И лишь спустя пару секунд заметил Каса, появившегося из-за угла дома. Жив, сукин сын! Но почему этот идиот не мог спрятаться, а потом вернуться в лагерь?

Кастиэль двигался медленно, неуверенно, на рубашке темнели пятна крови. От мысли, что он может быть ранен, внутри что-то болезненно кольнуло. Неясно, что пугало больше: потерять его или остаться одному в чужом мире. Вот только самого Каса не волновал никто из присутствующих. Он шел к… Дину. Своему Дину. Тому, который лежал на земле со свернутой шеей. Кас присел рядом с телом и, отложив автомат, сжал рукой его плечо, а затем провел пальцами по щеке.  
— Он мертв, брат.  
Люцифер повернулся к Кастиэлю, но его слова предназначались Дину.  
— Знаешь, в чем твоя проблема? Ты разрушаешь все, к чему прикасаешься. Единственным твоим предназначением было стать сосудом Михаила. Но ты решил действовать по своему разумению — и посмотри, что произошло с миром.  
— Апокалипсис — это развлечение вашей семейки, — хмыкнул Дин.  
— И кто ты такой, чтобы судить об этом? Кто ты такой, чтобы идти против воли моего отца, если даже я готов был сыграть в этом спектакле? Кастиэль — только часть того, что ты уничтожил. Но он пошел за тобой. Его падение — тоже твоя вина.  
Дин поморщился: голос Люцифера гремел в ушах, мешая сосредоточиться. Ничего, хотя бы отдаленно напоминающего план, в голову не приходило, а взгляд упорно возвращался к Касу, который безвольно сидел рядом с мертвым телом, словно послушный пес возле хозяина.

— Что это, брат?  
Люцифер опустился на колени рядом с Касом и приподнял его голову за подбородок. Тот не сопротивлялся и не пытался сбежать.  
— Что это такое?  
Люцифер коснулся уголка глаза Кастиэля, и тот не отпрянул, все так же безучастно наблюдая за происходящим.  
— Это слеза? Кого оплакиваешь ты? Его или потерянного себя?  
Кастиэль поднял голову. Взгляд перестал быть отсутствующим — теперь он смотрел на Люцифера не отрываясь, изучал лицо, принадлежащее Сэму, будто до сих пор мог разглядеть за ним истинный облик.  
— Убей меня.  
— Ты хочешь пойти за ним? — Люцифер покачал головой, а затем рассмеялся. — Как это мило.  
Происходящее завораживало. Бывший ангел, потерявшийся человек, безразлично смотрел в глаза Люциферу, и только его рука по-прежнему цеплялась за воротник куртки Дина из 2014-го, то ли пытаясь сберечь того, кому это уже не нужно, то ли прося защиты. Мертвые не могут помочь, в отличие от живых. Дин сделал шаг вперед.  
— Может, вернемся к нашим проблемам? — его голос привлек внимание Кастиэля. Тот выглядел удивленным, будто только сейчас понял, кто перед ним. Люцифер же попросту проигнорировал вопрос, словно Дина здесь и не было.  
— Эта планета прекрасна, Кастиэль. Думаю, моим братьям было обидно покидать ее. Последнее совершенное творение отца. Но их нет здесь. И я не хочу убивать тебя. Тебе не нужно идти за тем, кто сделал это с тобой. Ни за Винчестером настоящим, ни за прошлым.  
Кас казался удивленным.  
— Чего ты от меня хочешь?  
— Не притворяйся, брат. Ты понимаешь. Чувствуешь. Мы оба были наказаны, и оба пали. Мы с тобой единственные ангелы, оставшиеся здесь. Не говори мне, что ты не ощущал пустоту, когда все они оставили нас. Это больно, правда? Быть частью огромной семьи, всегда слышать их голоса, а потом вдруг остаться одному?  
Кастиэль замялся, но все же кивнул в ответ.  
— Я знаю, потому что уже переживал это. И я знал, что люди сделают с тобой, но не стал лишать тебя выбора. Чего я не знаю — это понимал ли ты, что если бы пришел ко мне, я бы принял тебя. Видишь, Кастиэль, я поступаю с тобой не так, как он.  
Люцифер кивнул в сторону тела на земле.  
— Я говорю тебе правду, и даже сейчас, когда вы пришли убить меня, не вру. В тебе пустота, которую нужно заполнить. И я стану тем, кто это сделает. Братом и отцом. Я заменю его. Того, кто нас создал. Заменю их всех. И того, ради кого ты пал, тоже. Вера — это особый дар, а ты отдавал его тем, кто не оправдывал ожиданий.  
Смех Каса прозвучал неожиданно и больше напоминал истерику.  
— Так ты думаешь, что сможешь доказать ему свою правоту с моей помощью? Ты думаешь, если я поверю в тебя, пойду за тобой… Что? На что ты рассчитываешь?  
— Он предпочел людей. И что же они сотворили с планетой — его подарком? Разрушили ее. Ты стал человеком и… разрушил себя.  
Небо из просто темного стремительно становилось черным, лишь изредка озаряясь белесыми всполохами света. Теперь голос Люцифера звучал грубо. Интонации, взгляд — в них появилась пугающая, холодная, сверхъестественная ярость.  
— Кто из этих созданий любил нашего отца бескорыстно, не прося взамен милости и чудес? Кто из них любил его так, как он любил их, как мы любили его? И разве смог человек полюбить тебя так, как ты любил его?  
Ветер стих, так и не сумев разогнать тучи. Свет, проходящий сквозь них, казался серым, безжизненным. Таким же был и голос Кастиэля, когда он ответил:  
— Если бы ты сам верил в то, что говоришь, брат, ты бы не искал подтверждения у меня.

Кольта не было на земле. Понимание пришло в ту же секунду, когда металл блеснул в руке Каса и раздался выстрел. Запах пороха ударил в нос. Ну, хоть стрелять его обучили как надо — по лицу Люцифера разбежались вспышки желтого света, искажая знакомые черты. Тело рухнуло грузно, придавливая высокую зеленую траву, тут же запачкавшую белоснежные пиджак и брюки. Тело, Дин старался думать о нем именно так, — это уже не Сэмми. Сейчас там остался только один хитрожопый засранец, превративший его брата в мясной костюмчик.  
— Кас, эй, ты как?  
Дин успел сделать всего пару шагов, прежде чем за спиной послышался шорох, а затем и знакомый голос:  
— Какая досадная ошибка. Это было больно, брат.  
Обращение сочилось ядом, и Дин знал, какие обещания стоят за этим. В ту же секунду Кастиэль отлетел в сторону и, ударившись спиной о статую, замер с раскинутыми руками.  
— Кас!  
Дин рванулся к нему в надежде заметить движение и готов был рассмеяться, когда тот открыл глаза и ухватился сухой горячей ладонью за его руку.  
— Дин…  
— Вот так бы и отправить вас в Ад. Вместе. Сладкая парочка. Ты ведь помнишь, как это было, Дин? Кто из вас первым возьмет в руки нож?  
Дин не отпустил руку Кастиэля, вцепился в нее, понимая, что вряд ли удастся спрятать ужас, проснувшийся вместе с воспоминаниями о прошлом.

***

Белая вспышка могла означать, что ангелы пошевелили пернатыми задницами и разобрались наконец с машиной времени — или что Люцифер решил устроить фейерверк в честь их похорон; но неожиданно вместе со светом сменился и пейзаж. Небо было чистым и светлым. Пропали кирпичный красный дом с выбитыми стеклами, сад, статуя, на которую опирался Кас, — и теперь он, падая на спину, тянул за собой Дина.  
— У них в Аду ремонт, что ли, был?  
Дин с трудом удержал равновесие и теперь осматривался. Длинный забор тянулся вдоль дороги, уходя все дальше и дальше, за горизонт. Старое заброшенное поле, на котором они оказались, поросло густой желто-зеленой травой. И куда их, черт возьми, забросило?  
— Ты что делаешь? — Дин перехватил руку Каса, когда тот несколько раз, поглаживая, провел ладонью по его плечу.  
— У тебя на куртке жук. Я хотел убрать.  
— Отвали. И держи руки при себе.  
Кас пристально посмотрел ему в глаза — и так долго не отрывал взгляда, что это уже перестало быть неудобным и стало странным.  
— Как скажешь, Прошлый.  
— Не называй меня так, — Дин поймал себя на том, что это обращение вызвало в нем необъяснимую ревность, будто того Дина ставили выше него. Хотя он сам и есть «тот». При попытке разобраться мозг грозился сломаться от переизбытка информации.

Дин наблюдал за Касом. Тот поднялся с земли, сделал несколько нерешительных шагов вперед и начал вертеть головой в разные стороны, явно пытаясь сориентироваться.  
— Мы недалеко от лагеря. Тут есть короткий путь. Наш бесстрашный лидер… — Кас замолчал. О его эмоциях можно было догадаться по сжавшейся в кулак руке. — Там должен быть неприбитый угол сетки. Пройдем здесь, потом перейдем поле и окажемся на дороге к лагерю, оттуда минут десять ходьбы.  
— Все так просто? Серьезно? Какого хрена вообще сейчас произошло?  
— Какая разница? Мы живы, Люцифер явно недоволен, значит — пора сваливать. Но если хочешь знать мое мнение — это ангелы постарались. Хотели тебя вытащить, но что-то перемудрили.  
— А ты тогда как здесь оказался?  
— А кто крепко держал меня за руку перед ликом смерти?  
Кастиэль откровенно насмехался, Дин только покачал на это головой.  
— Веди уже.  
Обсуждать сложившуюся ситуацию не хотелось, да и что тут скажешь: «Я сочувствую твоей потере — Дина, то есть меня. И понимаю, что ты из-за него переживаешь. Но он, то есть я, был редкостной сволочью»?  
Кас споткнулся и чуть слышно охнул. Дин тут же подбежал и ухватил его за локоть, помогая сохранить равновесие.  
— Все в порядке. Приземление на статую, видимо, стоило мне трещины в ребрах.  
— Ты в целом как?  
— Я же сказал — в порядке. Не трать время зря. Люцифер наверняка направился на поиски нашего лагеря. Теперь, когда в его руках вессель Михаила, самое время закончить представление под названием «Апокалипсис». Красиво и символично.  
— Значит, надо вытащить из лагеря всех, кого сможем.  
— Там и так вряд ли кто-то остался.  
— В смысле?  
— В смысле, ты из будущего — не идиот и сказал всем оставшимся валить оттуда, как только наша группа отъедет от лагеря. Слишком велика вероятность, что в случае нашей неудачи они первые попадут под раздачу. Или ты думал, тебе вообще на всех плевать стало?  
Кас ухватился за сетку и стал проверять ее прочность, лишь с пятой попытки обнаружив отходящий край.  
Солнце уже садилось, подкрашивая поле и дорогу желтушными оттенками. Дин всматривался в лицо Каса, но тот отвел взгляд. Сейчас понять его стало труднее, чем тогда, когда он был ангелом. Вокруг покрасневших глаз залегли глубокие морщинки, а руки еле заметно дрожали. Его нынешний вид казался насмешкой над прошлым: и мятая рубашка, и широкие мешковатые джинсы, и внезапно появившаяся расхлябанность в движениях, так непохожих на прежние, скупые и выверенные. Но и это не раздражало так, как обреченность, которой Кастиэль был переполнен. Она читалась в нем с первых минут знакомства, просачивалась в реальность вместе с запахом алкоголя и наглой усмешкой; и сейчас, после произошедшего, не осталось даже бравады, способной ее скрыть. Он шел рядом, говорил, планировал, но его самого будто не было здесь. И Дин догадывался, где Кас сейчас: он все так же сидел рядом с мертвым телом, и это казалось чертовски неправильным.  
— Зачем ты идешь со мной, Кас?  
— Я должен тебя защитить.  
«Должен» — идеально подобранное слово, точное и почему-то обидное. И ответ получился таким же.  
— Без ангельского моджо у тебя это вряд ли получится.  
Дин и сам понял, что только что со всей дури ударил по больному месту, но раскаиваться было поздно.  
— Хорошо, идем, — он пригнулся, проползая под приподнятой сеткой, и, дождавшись Каса, пошел вслед за ним.

К дороге они вышли спустя минут пятнадцать, примерно столько же ушло на то, чтобы дойти до лагеря. Как и предполагалось, там их поджидали тишина и пустые стены. Похоже, тут люди научились не привязываться к дому и вещам. Теперь Кас шел быстро, уверенно провел их мимо ряда невысоких построек и площадки для сборов и остановился, когда добрался до импровизированной стоянки — того, что от нее осталось. Кроме проржавевшей Импалы, тут оказалось всего два автомобиля — остальные забрали те, кто был в лагере. Кас открыл дверцу темно-синего Форда и, убедившись, что ключи на месте, направился к багажнику. Дин стоял неподвижно, ожидая хоть каких-то объяснений.  
— И какой у нас план?  
Кас мельком взглянул на него, а затем занялся проверкой канистр с бензином в рядом стоящем джипе — и чертыхнулся, обнаружив, что они пусты.  
— Иди в дом Дина, у окна стоит сейф, сразу заметишь. Открой его, код...  
— Знаю я код. Что? — Дин пожал плечами, заметив удивленный взгляд Каса. — Подсмотрел.  
— Как скажешь. Возьми там все, что сможешь унести. И на всякий случай забери два мешочка из коричневой кожи, они стоят у самой стенки.  
— А ты?  
— Я соберу то, что нам понадобится. Возвращайся сюда.  
— Кас…  
Тот уже шел в сторону своего дома и даже не подумал обернуться.  
— Да чтоб тебя!  
Это начинало бесить: с каких пор Кас стал командовать? С другой стороны — его мир, его правила. Дин направился к дому своего двойника, радуясь, что хотя бы эту дорогу успел запомнить.

***

Сейф оказался большим и старым. К счастью, открылся он без проблем, и первое, что попалось на глаза — дневник отца, который Дин принес с собой в лагерь. Стоило взять его в руки, как пальцы скользнули по длинному разрезу на кожаной обложке; странно, что раньше он не обращал на него внимания. На нижней полке в беспорядке лежали небольшие мешочки с ингредиентами, то ли для защиты, то ли для призыва. Убрав со стола карту, так и оставшуюся после их недавнего заседания, Дин сложил на освободившееся место вытащенные вещи.  
Еще в сейфе была толстая записная книжка. Дин сразу узнал свой почерк. То, что лежало под ней, застало врасплох. Видимо, еще один дневник. Надо признать, рисунок на обложке привлекал внимание — ангел с изломанными крыльями, разлетевшимися десятками мелких осколков. Дин уже собрался отложить его в сторону — первая запись явно не имела смысла, но на второй странице значилось:  
«Дин предложил вести дневник, чтобы сохранить ангельские знания для всех в лагере. Это звучит разумно: в случае моей гибели многое сможет быть использовано в дальнейшем».  
— Вот чудик, — на душе стало тепло и легко, будто эта запись связала его с прежним Кастиэлем, тем, кто остался в далеком 2009-м.  
Коричневые мешочки, о которых говорил Кас, стояли, прислоненные к стенке сейфа. Дин вытащил их, удивившись, насколько те оказались тяжелыми. Он развязал шнурок и, взглянув на содержимое, растер черный порошок в пальцах. Так и есть. Смесь, отпугивающая Адских псов. Неужели Кас думает… Хотя все правильно, с их помощью беглецов разыскать проще всего. Вот это повезло так повезло!  
Дин схватил все, что собрал, и выскочил из дома, надеясь как можно скорее отсюда уехать — встречаться с этими псинами не было ни малейшего желания.

Когда он добрался до стоянки, Кас уже был возле машины. Взгляда на открытый багажник оказалось достаточно, чтобы понять — времени зря он не терял. Собранное оружие и сумка с вещами были аккуратно сложены на дне.  
— Ты думаешь, за нами отправили Адских псов?  
— Предполагаю.  
— От этих тварей не сбежать.  
— Дин, в этом мире некуда сбегать, с Адскими псами на хвосте или без них.  
— И какие у нас тогда планы? Перестреляем их из кольта?  
— Всех не перестреляешь. У нас другая цель — продержаться до тех пор, пока твой Кастиэль тебя не вытащит. Поехали.  
Кас захлопнул дверцу багажника и, обогнув машину, остановился возле водительской двери.  
— Куда мы едем?  
— На заправку. Ближайшие от лагеря давно пусты, поедем к той, на которой мы заправлялись во время прошлой вылазки. До неё около трех часов добираться.  
Как только Дин залез на переднее сиденье, Кас повернул ключ в замке зажигания, и двигатель мгновенно заурчал. Спорить не хотелось. Если бы Дин мог разучиться думать, это было бы идеально. Сейчас Кас вел себя уверенно, его руки на руле не дрожали; если не всматриваться в лицо и не пытаться поддерживать беседу, можно было поверить, что перед ним прежний ангел.  
— Ты ведь понимаешь, что я — не он?  
Слова прозвучали на удивление резко, выдернув Дина из задумчивого состояния.  
— Думаешь, тебя можно принять за ангела?  
— Даже не надеюсь.  
— И правильно.  
Дин начинал злиться. В этом Касе не осталось ничего от ангела. Ничего из того, что внушало трепет, что заставляло сердце сжиматься и биться чаще, когда тот подходил слишком близко. Не было в нем чистоты и наивности, не было воли и мудрости, чего-то особенного, что привлекало и одновременно отталкивало, что не позволяло Дину даже задуматься о том, чтобы прикоснуться к нему. Кастиэль завораживал своей недоступностью, чуждостью. Кас же… Что-то неправильное было в том, как он сидел рядом с трупом Дина из будущего. Столько обреченности и потерянности — страшно было представить, что за холодной сдержанностью Кастиэля могла скрываться такая же разрушительная преданность.

***

К тому времени, как машина выехала на асфальтированную дорогу, уже успело стемнеть. В свете фар мелькали застывшие у дороги силуэты: деревья, покосившиеся столбы, брошенные машины. Мир казался… Нет, не мертвым. Спящим.  
— Откуда это тут? — Дин указал рукой на снежный шар, прикрепленный к приборной панели из черного пластика. Не то чтобы его это так уж интересовало, но тишина в машине начинала напрягать.  
Кас мельком взглянул на дешевую игрушку.  
— Это же машина Марка. Марка Вуда, — он посмотрел на Дина так, будто это должно было все объяснить, и только спустя пару секунд, поняв ошибку, продолжил говорить. — Марк. Хороший человек был. Столько раз жизнь Дину спасал. Он погиб сегодня. Мы вместе в том здании были… Это шар его дочери. Она умерла два года назад.  
Дин взял шар в руки и потряс, наблюдая, как блестящие снежинки танцуют над крышей красного домика. Следы старого мира, другой реальности. Кастиэль отвлекся от дороги, осторожно, словно особую ценность, принял шар из рук Дина и вернул его на прежнее место. Тоже мне, хранитель истории человеческой.  
— Можешь пока отдохнуть, — голос Каса звучал мягко.  
Дин кивнул и прикрыл глаза. Негромкий шум двигателя успокаивал, возвращая воспоминания о детстве. Когда отец вел Импалу и они переезжали из города в город, а на заднем сиденье спал Сэмми, дорожные звуки были их колыбельной. Видимо, дорога и машина — неотъемлемые части его жизни в любой реальности.  
Отец… Неясная мысль блуждала на краю сознания; что-то, что не успел сделать, понять… Дин задремал, так и не вспомнив того, что вдруг показалось важным.


	2. Жизнь из мелочей

_Травинка была длинной, а жук полз неторопливо, с видимой ленцой перебирая лапками, но стоило ему добраться до края, как он разворачивался и двигался в обратную сторону. Кас не отрывал от жука взгляда. Тот словно чувствуя возложенную на него ответственность, продолжал двигаться, становясь невольным и единственным свидетелем падения ангела. Оставалось только ждать, когда жук расправит крылья и поднимется к небу. Тогда и только тогда можно будет закричать, заорать так громко, чтобы разбить вдребезги проклятую идиллию медленно просыпающегося утра в надежде быть услышанным тем, кто был сейчас нужен._

_Холодная земля под спиной, зеленая трава, жесткая и колкая на ощупь, деревья, окружающие стеной, синеющий лоскут неба над головой — каждая мелочь казалась враждебной. Кастиэль повернул голову и взглянул на пылающие крылья. Абсурдно и странно было наблюдать за тем, как они разрушались, растворяясь в воздухе. Необычное зрелище. Выглядело так, будто перья пожирает настоящее пламя. На самом же деле они просто распадались на сотни и тысячи искр, со стороны напоминающие огненные всполохи._

_Боли не было. Странно. Она должна быть. Должна сводить с ума, заставляя корчиться и извиваться. Откуда-то он помнил об этом, но сейчас был лишь страх. Впервые ангел терял благодать так — она не отрезалась в наказание, от нее не избавлялись, рождаясь заново с душой невинного младенца. Она исчезала, соединяясь с каждой частичкой смертного мира, питая его и оживляя. Что будет потом? Его личность растворится так же? Рассыплется миллионами блестящих искр?  
Последняя нить, связывающая с небесами, не хотела рваться._

_— Кас, — такой родной голос._  
— Дин?  
«Откуда он здесь?» — вопрос возник незамедлительно и вызвал чувство тревоги. Казалось, стоит на него ответить, и все рухнет. Лучше просто радоваться, что Дин рядом. Он тут, когда впервые страшно по-человечески, до отчаяния и желания свернуться, сжаться, исчезнуть. Дин приблизился и присел на корточки. Жук, облюбовавший травинку, едва успел улететь — еще секунда, и он был бы раздавлен тяжелым ботинком.  
— Кас, ты как? Держись. Только держись!  
Беспокойство в голосе Дина заставляло сердце биться чаще. Хотелось успокоить, дотронуться рукой до морщинки на его лбу.  
— Я останусь. Буду рядом.  
— Дин, тебя не должно быть здесь. Я помню. Все было не так.  
— Не вспоминай, Кас. Не нужно. 

_Боль разодрала тело, вырвала из легких весь воздух, оставив только беззвучный крик. Он извивался в агонии и бессознательно бил по траве истлевшими крыльями._

***

Кас вынырнул из сна резко, со вскриком, с бешено бьющимся сердцем. Воспоминания, словно разбуженный зверь, с жадностью пожирали то, что осталось от нервов. Все было именно так. Почти сутки он лежал в лесу неподалеку от лагеря, пока его искали. Дина не было рядом, когда Кастиэль часами мысленно прощался с ним. Нет его и сейчас. И не может быть. Он всего-навсего умер.

Кас нехотя открыл глаза. Реальность недружелюбно приветствовала солнцем в зените, нещадно слепящим сквозь пустые прорехи выбитых витрин. Полуденный свет всегда злой, если накануне накачаться любой дрянью, до которой дотянешься. Прошлого Дина не было. И Кас тут же вскочил с длинной скамьи, стоящей у стены, под полками с вывеской «Садовые принадлежности». А если он ошибся в предположении? Если для возвращения вовсе не нужна его помощь?  
— Дин?  
Скрыть испуг не хватило сил, и он поморщился от того, насколько жалко прозвучал голос. Спустя долгие полминуты из подсобки показалась самодовольная физиономия.  
— Что, думал, я обратно в свою реальность свалил?  
Кас вздохнул с облегчением. Надо было бы радоваться, если бы его забрали, ведь в этом весь смысл — вернуть прошлого Дина домой. Но он пока не готов. Просто не может. Не так и не сейчас. Оставаться одному на заброшенной и разрушенной заправке не хотелось. Кас отодвинул в сторону свернутую малиновую униформу с нашивкой «Крисси», служившую подушкой.  
— Ты как? — спросил Дин.  
Кас прислушался к ощущениям. По голове будто чем-то тяжелым огрели, а пустой желудок, казалось, готов был завязаться в узел.  
— Я бы позавтракал, иначе с голоду сдохну.  
— Еще бы. Двенадцать часов спал. И было бы странно, если бы я не вспомнил об этом, — Дин кивнул на оранжевый пластиковый пузырек, валявшийся на прилавке, рядом с кассовым аппаратом.  
Кас проследил за его взглядом. В город бы наведаться, запасы не бесконечны. А вот отходняк сейчас точно не нужен. Организм давно израсходовал все ресурсы и обходиться без подпитки уже не мог. Непонятно, как люди умудрялись растягивать такие скромные запасы на десятки лет…  
И все же есть хотелось нестерпимо. К тому же запах кофе… Кофе? Он взглянул на Дина, и тот усмехнулся.  
— Полупустую банку в подсобке нашел. Теперь готов прирезать парочку Кротов за один завалявшийся гамбургер вместо просроченных хлопьев и консервированной ветчины.  
— К сожалению, не поможет. Пойду, принесу что-нибудь из машины, — Кас двинулся к двери. Открывать ее не пришлось — выйти можно было и сквозь проем с выбитым стеклом.

Их машина смотрелась сиротливо на пустой заправке. К счастью, в колонке оставалось достаточно бензина: хватило наполнить бак. Теперь пора было уезжать, они и так задержались здесь на двое суток.  
— Дневник свой заодно притащи.  
Голова Дина вновь показалась из подсобки и тут же исчезла. Кас кивнул.

Воздух на заправке пропах травой и бензином, а погода была прохладной, хотя и солнечной. Кас отмечал такие мелочи автоматически, это давно вошло в привычку — с тех самых пор, как исчезла часть его личности и сменилась пустотой. Он начал цепляться за простые ощущения, хотя вначале их ненавидел. Если все это чувствовалось — значит, он до сих пор жив. Мелочи — его единственные ориентиры. За них можно было держаться, пока оставалась необходимость действовать.

Кас открыл багажник. Он отодвинул в сторону сумку, захваченную из лагеря, вытащил коробку с хлопьями и дневник в синей обложке с нарисованным ангелом. Дин уже порывался его прочитать, надеясь найти там решение проблемы. С учетом того, что в багажнике лежали еще и записи бесстрашного лидера, развлекательной литературы ему хватит надолго. И, если Кас правильно его понял, Дин не просто собирался отправиться назад в свое время, но и пытался найти способ убить Люцифера. Звучало забавно, но пусть лучше читает, чем пялится, пытаясь выискать черты своего любимого ангела в том, в ком их быть уже не могло.

Кастиэль… Ничего не понимающий в жизни придурок в плаще. Черт! А ведь Дин совсем недавно видел его таким, для него он живой и настоящий. Кас рассмеялся. В синем галстуке и, чтоб его, костюмчике… Смешок вырвался вновь, ехидный и горький. Кас прислонился лбом к машине, ощущая холод металла. Тело тряслось от беззвучного хохота, тупого и отчаянного. Казалось, только так душа и тело могли избавиться от напряжения, которое не отпускало последние дни.  
Какого хрена он вообще тут делает?! Его жизнь должна была закончиться в пустом заброшенном здании, где погибли Риса и остальные. Единственное, чего он хотел, — дойти вместе с их бесстрашным лидером до конца, а этот упрямый идиот умудрился отправиться в Ад в одиночестве.  
Смех стих, но Кас так и продолжал стоять, опустив голову. Если все так, как он думает, шансы вернуть Прошлого Винчестера домой невелики, и в любом случае нужны люди, способные держать оружие в руках. Попытка подобраться к Люциферу в одиночку – это почти стопроцентный проигрыш. Да и продержаться одним в этом мире не просто. Оставалось искать людей. По дороге они заехали в один из бывших лагерей выживших, но там остались лишь пустые дома. Кто-то погиб, кто-то, возможно, ушел. Подобное давно уже не удивляло. Вирус захватывал мир стремительно, превращая в зону карантина улицу за улицей, город за городом. Когда все только начиналось, люди пытались отгораживать кварталы — отделяли их металлической сеткой, выставляли патрули, которые расстреливали всех, кто к ней приближался. Уже тогда никого не волновало, сколько незараженных людей оказывалось заперто на закрытой территории. Но это не спасало — зона карантина расползалась еще на один квартал, а потом еще на один, пока не захватывала весь город целиком. На карте в доме Дина были отмечены безопасные зоны, но со временем их становилось все меньше. Можно было неделю спустя вернуться в обнаруженный до этого лагерь выживших, но уже никого не застать. Так что сейчас им предстояла непростая задача: найти тех, кого Кроатон еще не поглотил. Штат Миссури потерял последние островки безопасности, и теперь нужно было выбирать, куда направляться дальше. Северо-западное направление казалось разумным выбором. Отсюда и до Сиэтла Кас помнил несколько больших военных лагерей, которые было не так просто уничтожить. Нужно вернуть все на круги своя. Его мир должен медленно и тоскливо уничтожаться Апокалипсисом, а Прошлый обязан отправиться домой — создавать новую, лучшую реальность для себя и своего ангела.  
И тогда Кас снова потеряет Дина…

***

Когда Кас вернулся, Дин уже разлил кофе в два пластиковых стаканчика и теперь с удобством устроился на лавке, вытянув ноги. Не хотелось первым начинать разговор. Вместо этого Кас уселся прямо на прилавок, а затем сделал осторожный глоток. Приятная горечь чуть обожгла язык, но и это не могло омрачить момента. Ему нравился кофе, и давно не доводилось пить его таким — крепким, огненным, ароматным. Легко было поддаться минутному настроению и поверить, что все еще может наладиться… Кас облизнул губы, запоминая вкус, и перевел взгляд на Дина. Находиться рядом с ним было непросто. Большую часть времени тянуло к нему прикоснуться. Просто почувствовать тепло кожи, или как грудь вздымается при вздохе, или как мышцы сокращаются в движении. Да что угодно — лишь бы поверить, что этот Дин жив. А когда Кас не выдерживал и касался, получал в ответ: «Отвали» или нечитаемый взгляд. 

Дин взял в руки дневник и начал листать его в поисках нужной страницы.  
— Меня это достало, Кас.  
— Что именно? Полудохлый мир, бегство, дерьмовая еда или мое общество?  
Дин бросил в его сторону еще один из тех странных взглядов, которые Кас так и не смог распознать. В такие минуты становилось как никогда жаль утерянных ангельских способностей.  
— Мне надоело ждать. Я не знаю, где окажусь в следующую секунду. И если засну, то где проснусь — еще здесь или уже там. Что-то ты прошлый не торопишься меня вытаскивать.  
— Думаю, твой Кастиэль сейчас носится с единственной целью — спасти тебя.  
— Может, он и не пытается меня вытащить и мы ждем зря… — Дин не успел договорить.  
— Не строй из себя идиота. По крайней мере, передо мной. Он вытащит тебя. Я знаю себя лучше.  
Казалось, Дин хотел поспорить, но затем лишь усмехнулся и покачал головой.  
— Чудесно. Значит, я буду просто сидеть и ждать, пока прошлый ты меня спасаешь. Я в восторге. Честно. Но, может, еще какой-нибудь план придумаем? Кроме «не сдохнуть», разумеется.  
— «Не сдохнуть» звучит отлично. Может, на этом и остановимся, Прошлый?  
— Сколько раз просил — не называй меня так!  
— Как скажешь.  
Кас отставил в сторону пустой стаканчик и потянулся к пузырьку с амфетаминами.  
— Хочешь план? Тогда наш план — заехать в ближайший более-менее безопасный город и найти там аптеку и магазин. Еда тоже имеет свойство заканчиваться. Я на карте отмечал те места, где мы с Дином были.  
— Да, дурь тебе достать — это самое необходимое в настоящее время.  
— Если ты не хочешь получить развалину с ломкой — да, необходимое.  
— Черт возьми, Кас, да что с тобой?  
Дин смотрел на Кастиэля так, будто надеялся, что тот сейчас за пару минут выложит всю историю жизни после Апокалипсиса. «Падение ангела», лайт-версия. Это не первая их ссора, и явно не последняя. Кас злился из-за того, что его постоянно сравнивали с прошлой ангельской вариацией, а Дин упрямо пытался выяснить, что произошло с ними за последние несколько лет, действуя с аккуратностью слона в посудной лавке.

— А ангела специально для тебя подбирали? — Дин первым нарушил тишину.  
Кастиэль не сразу понял, о чем идет речь, пока не вспомнил о принесенном дневнике. Что ж, это как раз история из цикла «Падение ангела». Дневник он увидел в одном полуразрушенном кафе, в коробке для потерянных вещей. Это был первый выезд из лагеря с того момента, как он потерял крылья. Дурацкий рисунок на обложке привлек сразу — Кастиэль еще ни разу не видел такого странного изображения ангельских крыльев. Первая страница была заполнена списком покупок, но дальше красовались сердца и большая надпись «Кэти любит…» Имя не было написано. И это стало первым вопросом, которым Кас задался с тех пор, как пал. Единственное, что заинтересовало его за прошедший месяц, — кого же любит Кэти? И кто такая Кэти? Дневник он забрал — не смог оставить его на грязном, засиженном мухами столе с разбитой посудой. А спустя пару дней стал записывать туда сведения о демонах, полученные за время ангельской жизни. Это давало иллюзию связи с семьей, с прошлым, и не позволяло окончательно опуститься. Вначале не позволяло.  
Дин явно ожидал ответа, и Кас заговорил, стараясь не вдаваться в подробности:  
— Я нашел его в забегаловке, которую мы обыскивали. Жаль, я не ангел больше и не могу узнать секрет. Разве тебе не интересно, кого любит Кэти?  
Дин продолжал вертеть дневник в руках.  
— Приятель, сердечки плохо сочетаются с рассказом о том, как убивать демонов. Почему ты сохранил первые листы?  
— Следы мирной жизни… Их осталось так мало, не хотелось уничтожать последнее.  
Кас слез с прилавка и, отвернувшись, раскрыл оранжевую баночку. Начал пересчитывать таблетки.  
— Нам уходить пора, Прошлый. Мы и так задержались.  
Дин не успел ответить. За окном мелькнула тень, и в ту же секунду остатки стекла в одной из витрин звякнули, разлетевшись по сторонам острыми осколками.

Невысокий человек ввалился в помещение и сразу же ринулся в сторону Каса. Рваный, в засохших пятнах костюм, неаккуратная всклокоченная борода и озверелый сосредоточенный взгляд не оставляли сомнения — Крот. Он двигался стремительно, не обращая внимания на застрявшие в теле осколки, бросившись на того, кто первым попался на глаза. Слишком неожиданно. Оружие осталось лежать за прилавком. Кас отскочил в сторону и оказался прижатым к стене. Перед лицом мелькнула окровавленная рука с обломанными ногтями. Пальцы Крота ухватили воздух в попытке дотянуться — на секунду перед глазами мелькнуло испачканное обручальное кольцо. Давно опасность заражения не казалась настолько реальной. Действуя по привычке, не задумываясь, Кас оттолкнул нападающего ногой, вложив в это простое действие все силы. Отпихнул как можно дальше, не обращая внимания на то, как болезненно впивались в лопатки края отбитой плитки.  
Грянувший выстрел был и неожиданным, и желанным. Крот упал, и по грязному полу начала растекаться темная лужица крови.  
— Всегда пожалуйста, Кас.  
Дин опустил пистолет и, схватив дневники, бросил:  
— Вот теперь точно пора.  
В следующую секунду Кас почувствовал ужас, накрывший с головой. Он обернулся, чтобы взглянуть на Дина, — судя по тому, что тот застыл, он ощущал то же самое. Казалось, что в тишине слышится протяжный, надрывный вой, еле различимый, но настойчивый. На несколько мгновений страх подчинил инстинкты и мысли, сковал мышцы. Сердце билось с такой силой, что, казалось, каждый удар отзывался во всем теле.  
— Что за хрень здесь творится? В машину, Кас! Быстро! — скомандовал Дин.

Стоило им выбежать из здания заправки, как появилась еще одна проблема. По дороге бежало около десятка Кротов, как раз с той стороны, где стояла их машина. Если повезет, они успеют первыми, если нет…  
Вновь тихий вой — или это ветер? Звук пугал до чертиков. Кас, не останавливаясь, оглянулся, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Все было по-прежнему — пустая полуразрушенная заправка, ясное синее небо, — но страх не исчезал. Все инстинкты вопили о том, что отсюда надо сваливать, и как можно быстрее. Не пытаться понять или разобраться, а просто бежать.  
— В машину! — голос Дина прозвучал над ухом.  
Повторения не требовалось, Кас уже открывал дверцу.  
— Давай, чтоб тебя!  
Дин резко повернул ключи в замке зажигания; на миг показалось, что машина не заведется, но двигатель послушно заурчал. Кастиэль вытащил кольт из бардачка и сжал его в руках. Визг покрышек оповестил о том, что они наконец-то сдвинулись с места, машину резко развернуло. Послышался звук удара о бампер, затем противный лязг, скорее всего, означающий, что они врезались в один из мусорных баков. Дин вывернул руль, и они выехали с заправки на дорогу, быстро набирая скорость.

Машина мчалась по пустому шоссе со скоростью сто миль в час. Страх отпускал, и звук, напоминающий вой, стих. Все произошедшее пару минут назад могло бы показаться нереальным. Кастиэль попытался успокоить сбившееся дыхание. Спина была мокрой от пота. Руки по-прежнему судорожно сжимали кольт, и он ослабил хватку. В этот раз они сбежали. В этот раз… Кроты, конечно, опасны, но сталкиваться с ними приходилось не раз. Их можно убить, от них можно сбежать, а вот то, что произошло на заправке, было чем-то иным.  
В машине повисла гнетущая тишина. Дин так крепко вцепился в руль, что побелели костяшки пальцев. Он смотрел вперед, не оборачиваясь, нахмуренные брови и жесткие складки в уголках рта выдавали напряжение.  
— Дин…  
Казалось, тот не слышал.  
— Мы слишком задержались, Дин.  
— Думаешь, это шутки Люцифера? Решил устроить нам необычное сопровождение в Ад?  
Кастиэль пожал плечами.  
— Возможно. А чем ему еще заняться? Он заперт здесь так же, как когда-то в Клетке. Только тут у него полно живых игрушек.  
— А еще братом тебя называл…  
— Захария тоже мой брат, что не мешает мне считать его сукой и напыщенным индюком.  
Дин рассмеялся. Теперь его руки лежали на руле привычно расслабленно.  
— Куда мы теперь? Есть идеи?  
— В ближайшие города лучше не заезжать. Отъедем подальше. Думаю, надо ехать в сторону Су-Фолза, там был крупный лагерь.  
Дин кивнул и теперь смотрел только на шоссе, погрузившись в размышления. В салоне машины вновь повисла тишина. Обсуждать сложившуюся ситуацию не было смысла. Прошлый все еще думал, что сможет спасти их обоих. Его Дин тоже вначале так считал — не мог поверить, что не удастся исправить ошибку. Потом понял, но так и не смирился.

Кастиэль поморщился: снова всплыла мысль, не дающая покоя. Стоило только оказаться в относительной безопасности, как понимание начинало зудеть и ныть, словно содранная при падении кожа, — Дин не должен был оставаться на проклятом пустыре один. Не получилось защитить, не получилось уйти вместе с ним. Так какой смысл ехать теперь в одной машине с Прошлым Винчестером, если история повторялась вновь? 

Находясь рядом с Прошлым, невозможно было не сравнивать. Слова, улыбки, жесты… этих мелочей было слишком много — десятки и сотни осколков воспоминаний, застрявших в нем так же прочно, как стекло в руке Крота. Только, в отличие от последнего, Кас пока еще мог чувствовать. И когда образы прошлого мелькали перед глазами, в точности как пейзаж за окном движущейся машины, начинало казаться, что Дин и не умирал вовсе. Чудилось, что воспоминаний достаточно, что можно создать нового Дина или не дать погибнуть прежнему. Можно было представить, будто он однажды вернется, или вообразить, что тот, кто сейчас едет рядом, — тот самый. Поверить в иллюзию просто, но всегда оставались мелочи, которые не давали спутать фантазии и действительность. Их с Дином связали годы наедине с гниющей, разлагающейся реальностью, пачками штампующей живых мертвецов. Кас еще не умер, но и живым уже не был. Другой Дин, Прошлый Винчестер… Он был чужим в этом мире. Но он не казался таким. Он оставался своим, близким. И он тоже исчезнет, оставив после себя лишь мелочи — искреннюю улыбку, так непохожую на оскал бесстрашного лидера, и болезненную, унизительную жалость во взгляде.  
Возможно, это справедливое наказание за то, что не сумел спасти Дина, — раз за разом терять его, продолжая жить.


	3. Покаяние

Дин остановил машину. Свет фар освещал пустынное шоссе, окруженное столбами электропередач с порванными проводами. Черные силуэты, тянущиеся ввысь, практически сливались с темным ночным небом, затянутым тучами. Если засмотреться, начинало казаться, что это обман — нет никакого неба. Только рой демонов, словно сливки на пироге, укутывал планету, скрывая луну и звезды. Чудилось: стоит закрыть глаза, стоит моргнуть, и демонским отродьям надоест притворяться — небеса рухнут на землю, погребая под собой города, дома, дорогу, одинокую машину и двух идиотов, которые продолжают бежать даже тогда, когда бежать больше некуда.

Сменяя друг друга за рулем, обследуя города, лишь ненадолго останавливаясь на заправках, они двигались дальше. Усталость начинала сказываться, и путешествие все больше напоминало нескончаемую череду дорожных знаков. Хотя признаков приближения Люцифера не было заметно, казалось, что стоит им повернуть назад, как они въедут прямиком в Ад, раскрывший пасть в предвкушении долгожданной жертвы. Когда в салоне машины царила тишина, а за окном мелькали пустые разрушенные улицы, посещала мысль, что они единственные, кто остался в этом мире. Только темно-синий Форд с побитым боком, мчащийся по дороге в неизвестном направлении, и они с Касом — а за ними, волна за волной, Землю поглощал Апокалипсис. В такие минуты даже Кроты радовали своим появлением. Мир был закрыт, как и дома с красными крышами в стеклянном шаре, трясущемся на приборной панели, запаян под стеклянным куполом; отсюда не спастись, а убегать вечно невозможно. Пока им везло, и информация, собранная Дином из будущего, помогала, но рано или поздно должно было произойти нечто непредвиденное: закончится бензин, посреди дороги сломается машина, они наткнутся на большое скопление Кротов — и тогда Ад поприветствует их улыбкой Люцифера на лице Сэмми.

Дин потянулся и размял шею. Они остановились неподалеку от Биллингса — здесь, по сведениям его двойника, должен был находиться большой военный лагерь. Правда, в Су-Фолз он тоже должен был быть, но там поджидали только накроатоненные жители, обживающие очередные развалины, бывшие когда-то городом. Дин не особо надеялся, что здесь их ждет нечто иное. В любом случае, въезжать в город ночью было неразумно, да и не хотелось будить Каса, спящего на соседнем сиденье. Ему стоило отдохнуть после вчерашней вылазки. Дин с отвращением поморщился — память вновь подкинула картину, которая не хотела стираться ни алкоголем, ни усталостью. В соседнем городе в одном из домов им повезло наткнуться на небольшую группу. Мужчина, женщина и две девчушки. Кроты, а выглядели почти как настоящая семья. У той, что помладше, на платье до сих пор болталась потрепанная брошь — бабочка. Кас от этой хрени взгляд отвести не мог. Чуть за это не поплатился, но вовремя опомнился и выстрелил, а потом стоял посреди разрушенной кухни с оборванными занавесками и раскуроченным холодильником, сжимал в руках автомат и смотрел — то на бабочку на платье, то на дыру в голове. Так и переводил взгляд — вниз и вверх. Идиот. Чертов гребаный идиот. До сих пор не научился запихивать свои ангельские замашки в задницу. Ему давно крылья обломали, а он никак в защитника не наиграется… Дин взглянул на Каса — тот спал на соседнем кресле, нелепо завернув руку за голову. Ежик укуренный. Единственный близкий человек, оставшийся в этой свихнувшейся реальности.

До рассвета еще пара часов, время есть. Дин осторожно вытащил из бардачка дневники. Рассказывать о прошлом ему не спешили, оставалось разбираться во всем самому, складывать картину из обрывков информации. И то, что он узнавал, нравилось все меньше и меньше.  
Дневник Каса он прочитал первым. Ну, как прочитал — просмотрел. В нем оказалась и так-то не всегда понятная ангельская информация, а уж витиеватые фразы окончательно превратили ее в околесицу. Но читать эти записи было все равно что путешествовать в прошлое. Происходившие с Касом изменения проступали все яснее с каждой новой страницей. В первых записях взгляд цеплялся за пестревшие на страницах «родственные» обращения к ангелам. Никогда в обычной жизни Кастиэль так часто не употреблял слово «брат». Это напоминало покаяние перед утраченной семьей, щедро приправленное одиночеством. Потом все изменилось: Кас перескакивал с мысли на мысль, а из небесной канцелярии вспоминал разве что Бога, которого именовал «сукиным сыном».

На улице послышался шум, и Дин тут же отложил дневник. Свет фар по-прежнему вырывал из темноты клочки пустынного шоссе. Вряд ли Кроты, до города далеко. Скорее стая собак, они натыкались уже на одну такую. Еды почти не осталось, а эти твари хотели жить и жрать, сбивались в стаи, дичали. Взяв фонарик и пистолет, лежавшие на приборной панели, Дин вышел из машины и направился к неосвещенной части дороги. Никого. В следующую секунду очередной порыв ветра швырнул песок в лицо и вновь послышался скребущий звук. Металлический проржавевший щит с радушным: «Добро пожаловать!» скрипел под порывами ветра.  
— Да чтоб тебя! — он зло глянул на выцветшие буквы. — Чудненько поприветствовали!  
Щит опять скрипнул, даже громче, чем прежде, и Дин поежился. Потратив еще пару минут на осмотр шоссе, он все же вернулся в машину, прячась от холодного ветра, и продолжил читать записи, в этот раз открыв дневник Будущего Винчестера.

В отличие от Каса, Дин вначале записывал то, что касалось безопасности лагеря. Укрепить забор, установить охрану на опасном участке. Проверки святой водой и солью, татуировки всем прибывшим, исследование соседних городов, налаженная связь с другими лагерями выживших. Здесь было все. Ему пока не приходилось отвечать за такое количество людей — он заботился только о Сэме, его же двойник отвечал за жизнь каждого, кто приезжал в лагерь. С какого-то момента в записях стало чаще мелькать имя Кастиэля. Между пометок о проверенных городах можно было прочесть, как Кас научился водить машину, стрелять, как впервые напился так, что сутки отходил, как притащил с одной из их вылазок гонг — этот факт явно позабавил Будущего Винчестера.  
«Какого черта ты здесь устроил, Будущий?» — Дин закрыл дневник и вновь взглянул на Каса.  
«Баб мало было, еще и этого решил пометить?»  
Подозрения, что отношения этих двоих вышли за рамки дружеских, возникли у Дина сразу, как только он оказался в этой реальности, а потом только крепли с каждой минутой. Не замечать их взглядов, намеков, а потом уже и шуточек в лагере было сложно; еще сложнее было доказывать самому себе, что, когда эти двое уединились перед последней вылазкой, они пошли обсуждать план. Кас же не говорил об этом прямо, и это бесило. Получалось что-то вроде: «я знаю, что ты знаешь, и я знаю, что ты знаешь, что я знаю». Детский сад. И все же поведение Будущего поражало.  
Почему?  
Кас?  
Нет, почему Кас, как раз понятно, — непонятно, почему Будущий не остановился. С чего так резко перестал думать головой. Дин вновь открыл дневник и начал быстро пролистывать страницы. Настроение записей постепенно менялось. После упоминания о Люцифере, заполучившем долгожданный сосуд — Сэма, Кас упоминался всего пару раз. Потом записи стали лишь однообразным перечнем городов, обшаренных в поисках кольта. Кастиэль прощался с братьями, постоянно говоря о них, покаяние Будущего Дина выглядело иначе — он больше никогда о Сэме не упоминал. Он умер вместе с ним.

Дин захлопнул дневник. Этого будущего он не допустит. Ни Сэм, ни Кас не заслужили того, что получили в итоге. Взгляд с надеждой обратился на заднее сиденье Форда, приютившее сумку Каса с полупустой бутылкой виски. Твою же мать, как хотелось позволить себе роскошь просто не трезветь в этом мире, потому что, если не избавиться от проклятых мыслей, гвоздями вспарывающих мозг, он точно станет таким же, как его двойник.

На соседнем сиденье зашевелились. Кас повернулся на бок, и теперь его голова почти касалась стекла, а рука прижалась к груди. Выглядело так, будто он собрался свернуться калачиком в узком кресле. Куртка тоже осталась на заднем сиденье, и подцепить ее, не потревожив спящего, оказалось трудной задачей. Не проще было и укрыть ею Каса, не разбудив. Но как только Дин коснулся плеча, теплая ладонь легла на руку, и Кас прошептал, не открывая глаз: «Останешься сегодня, Дин?» Слова, прозвучавшие тепло и доверительно, предназначались не ему — тому, другому, Будущему. Случайно подсмотренная картинка чужой жизни была такой до абсурда уютной, что казалась невозможной в любой реальности, не только в этой. И это шокировало. Это заставляло тупо таращиться перед собой, пытаясь принять то, что секунду назад казалось не более вероятным, чем приземление инопланетян. Но поведение Каса выглядело настолько естественным и обыденным, что мелькнувшую мысль уже не получалось игнорировать — так вот как, значит, это было у них.

Кас развернулся, не отпуская его руку. И эта идиллия срывала к чертям крышу. Эта идиллия заставляла засматриваться на дрожащие ресницы, нелепую челку, чуть приоткрытые губы, вглядываться в лицо, знакомое до последней черточки. Смотреть и не двигаться, вновь и вновь пытаясь поверить, что происходящее — просто бред уставшего мозга. И только поэтому, чувствуя под раскрытой ладонью размеренно бьющееся сердце, теплую кожу, не удавалось отвлечься от мысли, как они близко сейчас. Только поэтому появилось желание продолжить, увидеть Каса таким, каким он был с его двойником.  
Дин выдернул руку и вылез из машины. Предрассветная темнота встретила очередным холодным порывом ветра, и это подействовало успокаивающе. Кровь перестала казаться смолой, бегущей по венам. Вместе с исчезнувшими идиотскими образами пропало и будоражащее ощущение близости, оставив за собой только злость и непонимание.

И насколько же проще было раньше, когда ангельские полномочия Кастиэля помогали держать дистанцию! Запрет стал единственно возможным ответом на все вопросы. Перед ним был ангел, небесный ежик, пернатый засранец. Но Кас… Он человек? Теперь он казался обычным, запутавшимся, опустившимся — и все же оставалось в нем нечто необъяснимое, присущее только ему, нечто, что притягивало до сих пор и до сих пор отталкивало. Понять Будущего оказалось слишком легко. И это еще одна из длинного списка вещей, за которые Дин возненавидел проклятый 2014-й.

Начинало светать. Горизонт окрасился рыже-красным мутным заревом, разросшимся из узкой полосы. Облака, захваченные врасплох поднимающимся солнцем, выглядели тревожно в бордовой окантовке. Вдалеке на обочине дороги виднелся перевернутый сгоревший автомобиль — деталь, не позволяющая забыть, какому времени принадлежал наступивший новый день. Дин подошел к окну их машины и постучал, Кас сразу же открыл глаза.  
— Пока доедем, уже рассветет, — бросил он через плечо и, дождавшись кивка, отошел от дверцы.

***

Когда грязный Форд въезжал на площадку перед небольшим придорожным кафе, на улице уже было светло. Мир, оставшийся без людей, продолжал жить своей жизнью — поскрипывала вывеска, гласящая «Открыты 24 часа», шелестели листья, ветер играл грязным бумажным пакетом, подбрасывая его и опуская на асфальт. Дин припарковал машину напротив входа. Удобное место — забегаловка и заправка расположились практически лицом к лицу, а точнее, дверью к двери. Если очень повезет, большую часть необходимых вещей они найдут тут. Дин вышел из машины и замер, ожидая движения и звуков.  
— Чувствую себя Робертом Невиллом.  
Кас взглянул непонимающе, и Дин усмехнулся. Похоже, Будущий так и не занялся его кинообразованием, за что заслужил еще один минус к своей и без того загаженной вконец карме.

Стоило переступить порог забегаловки, как стало понятно — тут мало чем удастся разжиться. Столы и стулья были сломаны, при каждом шаге под ногами скрипело битое стекло и обвалившиеся куски штукатурки. Дин глянул на стену, где сохранилось единственное свидетельство прошлой мирной жизни — рамка с фотографией молодого паренька со светлой солнечной улыбкой и бейджиком, прицепленным к форменной рубашке. Подпись внизу гласила: «Лучший работник месяца».  
— Кас, там посмотри.  
Дин махнул рукой в сторону темного проема, открывающего узкий коридор, скорее всего, ведущий к подсобным помещениям, а сам, не дожидаясь ответа, зашел за прилавок — и тут же замер, когда взгляд уперся в тело, скорчившееся у стены.  
— Этот хотя бы не опасен, — крикнул он в сторону предположительного нахождения Каса. — О, так это наш новый знакомый.  
Дин присел рядом, не отводя взгляда от бейджика с плохо читаемой надписью — «Альфи».  
— Лучшие работники даже умирают на работе.  
Судя по виду одежды, в которой с трудом можно было узнать форму, погиб парень давно, возможно, когда все только начиналось. Похоже, сам застрелился, не захотел жить в свихнувшемся мире. Предпочел тихую смерть постоянному страху и выживанию. Что ж, его выбор. Здесь и вправду не место тем, кто способен улыбаться так искренне.  
— Заправим машину, если есть чем, и сматываемся отсюда к черту, — Дин поспешил отойти от тела в очередной попытке сбежать от собственных мыслей.

***

И все же им сегодня везло. Похоже, Альфи оказался единственным здешним обитателем и незваных гостей не предвиделось. И хотя бензина было не так много, хватило почти на полный бак. Вот только что делать дальше? Время шло, а Дин все так же оставался в этой реальности и понятия не имел, как исправить то, что тут происходило. За все время, что они провели в дороге, им не встретилось ни одного живого человека, зато кругом было полно Кротов. Складывалось ощущение, что смерть Будущего Дина — это очередная сорванная печать, и теперь они вышли на финишную прямую, а перед носом маячил финал шоу под названием «Апокалипсис». Мысль перескакивала от одной ситуации к другой, пока Дин осматривал сумку, найденную в дальнем углу кафе. Под подкладкой что-то прощупывалось. Присмотревшись, он увидел разрез на ткани, откуда показался бумажник. Прекрасно, в прошлом мире это пригодилось бы. Дин усмехнулся: было в этом нечто показное и поучительное со стороны мироздания. Хотя мирозданию лучше бы не выеживаться после того, что оно учудило с этой реальностью.  
Идея появилась внезапно.  
— Кас…  
— Дин? — Кас появился перед ним с мятой тряпкой в руках, на ходу вытирая лицо.  
— Дневник отца в багажнике?  
На лице Кастиэля читалось абсолютное непонимание.  
— Да. Должен быть. Только сумасшедший решился бы его потерять.  
— Именно, Кас. Ты знаешь, как дневник для меня важен, и Кастиэль это знает.  
Дин не стал договаривать, а двинулся в сторону машины. Дверь кафе ударилась о стену, когда он изо всех сил ее толкнул. Как можно было не заподозрить сразу? Разрез на обложке — Будущий не допустил бы подобного. Кастиэль попробовал доставить сообщение — и оставил его в той вещи, которая обязательно будет с Дином.  
Он торопливо открыл багажник и вытащил дневник. Осторожно провел рукой по замеченной царапине, а затем, не жалея, поддел чуть отходящий, подклеенный край и нащупал клочок бумаги, который спешно развернул.  
— Кас, сукин ты сын!  
— От него?  
Дин лишь кивнул.  
— Черт, ты был прав. Когда нас перебросили, это была попытка Захарии вытащить меня. Силенок не хватило со старшим братцем тягаться. Смог только закинуть на то поле, подальше от Люцифера. Похоже, тому надоели ангельские игры. Люцифер что, может весь мир от них закрыть?  
Кас пожал плечами.  
— Он может почувствовать попытку применить ангельские силы. Здесь небеса пусты, любое их вмешательство в этой реальности — все равно что удар в гигантский колокол. А Люцифер сильнее и Захарии, и меня. Они ничего не смогут сделать.  
Вот и дождались помощи. Но по виду Каса нельзя было сказать, что эти новости его удивили и расстроили.  
— Мне кажется, или ты все это уже знал?  
— Догадывался.  
— Отлично! — Дин швырнул дневник на дно багажника. — Просто отлично! А со мной поделиться мыслями не счел нужным?  
Кас молчал и старательно пялился на дорогу, будто там происходило нечто интересное.  
— Я не хотел говорить о том, в чем не был уверен.  
— И что нам теперь делать? Убить Люцифера?  
— Мы не можем его убить.  
— Думаешь? Пять баллов за догадливость.  
— Ты не дослушал, Дин. Мы не можем его убить, но можем ненадолго лишить его сил.  
— А вот теперь не скупись на подробности.  
Дин прислонился к машине и сложил руки на груди, всем видом показывая, что ждет разъяснений.  
— Нас перенесли после того, как я выстрелил в Люцифера, — Кастиэль в задумчивости постукивал пальцем по подбородку.  
— И ему от этого было разве что щекотно.  
— Ему было больно. Но это неважно. После выстрела он на какое-то время потерял контроль. А потом не сразу восстановил силы и…  
— …в это время нас успели перенести. А вытащить силенок не хватило.  
Кастиэль кивнул.  
— Нам повезло тогда. Но если мы не найдем другого выхода, остается только попытаться выстрелить в него еще раз. Мы не знаем, где он, и одни, без поддержки, вряд ли справимся, но если бы нашли лагерь…  
— Так, заглохни-ка ненадолго, — Дин вытянул руку, пытаясь остановить поток слов. — Я не думаю, что Люцифер без проблем позволит в себя выстрелить, да и найти его непросто, но с этим еще можно справиться. Главное — как ангелы узнают, когда применить свое моджо?  
— Ангелы не узнают, а Кастиэль почувствует. У нас с тобой сильная связь — раньше я мог слышать тебя и сквозь время. Он сможет уловить твой сигнал.  
Дин молчал, раздумывая над тем, что услышал. Это было похоже на план. Безумный, абсурдный план, рассчитанный на сплошные «авось», но разве у них когда-то были другие?  
— Что насчет тебя, Кас? Ты ведь не собираешься остаться здесь?  
— Мою реальность не изменить. Ты должен это понимать.  
Дин сжал губы и отрицательно мотнул головой, сопротивляясь, не желая признавать.  
— Нет, так не пойдет.  
— Ты ведь сам все понимаешь, — Кас улыбнулся грустно, но так светло, что Дину показалось, будто он уже вернулся в свое время. Перед ним вдруг вновь появился Кастиэль, чертов ангел господень.  
— Ты просто не хочешь смириться с этим, Дин. У меня одна задача — отправить тебя назад.  
— Я…  
А что он, собственно, мог сказать? Других идей в голову не приходило. Дин задумчиво уставился под ноги, рассматривая трещины на асфальте, разбегающиеся в разные стороны и опутавшие стоянку.  
— Кас, можно один вопрос?  
— Судя по тону, вопросик будет тот еще. Задавай.  
— Мы с тобой… — Дин замялся. — В этой реальности мы с тобой… ну… были вместе?  
Кас расхохотался. Казалось, ничего смешнее он в жизни не слышал.  
— В этой реальности ты много с кем был вместе. В том числе и со мной.  
— Не похоже, чтобы ты от меня сильно отставал.  
— Я старался тебя не разочаровывать.  
Вот и поговорили! Эмоции грозили выплеснуться, провоцируя очередную словесную перепалку. Разочарование, обида, ревность. Ревность? А ведь это чувство стало постоянным спутником с того момента, как он оказался здесь.

Понимание, что ничего уже не изменить, не исправить, не починить, перерастало в злость и на себя, и на мир. От этого чувства хотелось спрятаться, скрыться, хотелось попросить прощения за то, что было совершено не им, и за то, что он сам должен будет сделать. Кас смотрел на него неотрывно. Взгляд был цепким и незнакомым. И это будоражило, заставляя забывать о сомнениях. Хотелось вернуть Каса себе. Присвоить. Сделать только своим, как было раньше. Потому что по-другому — неправильно. Потому что по-другому — не может быть. Кас отлично все понял. В этом Дин убедился пару секунд спустя, когда чужие губы прижались к его, а рука скользнула от щеки к затылку, не то лаская, не то удерживая. И, черт, это было хорошо. 

Кас целовался самозабвенно, чуть постанывая и прижимаясь всем телом. Его пальцы зарывались в волосы, массируя затылок, отчего вниз по спине разбегались мурашки. Их языки терлись друг о друга влажно и неторопливо, как и представлялось пару часов назад, и от этих касаний по всему телу волной разливался жар, заставляя пылать щеки и собираясь пульсирующим, тугим возбуждением в паху. В груди появилось будоражащее, щемящее до сорванного вздоха чувство близости. Нет, он точно не хотел от этого отказываться — не сейчас. Кас был таким нужным и, впервые, своим.

— Я соскучился по тебе такому, — Кас уткнулся носом в щеку, а его дыхание на коже казалось горячим.  
Дин шел по стопам своего двойника, когда его руки сжимали и мяли рубашку, проскальзывая под нее, ладони горели, оказавшись на обнаженной коже. Кас хотел этих прикосновений, ждал их, и это распаляло. Дыхание сбилось, а сердце, казалось, стучало так громко, что удары отдавались в ушах. Дин провел ладонью по спине, губами чувствуя ответный вздох, и начал пальцами вырисовывать каждый позвонок, приближаясь к пояснице, а затем надавил сильнее, заставляя придвинуться, соединяя их тела. И Кас поддался тут же, прижался, жадно принимая ласки. 

Дин хотел его. Всего, целиком. Такого, изменившегося и поломанного. Со странной улыбкой и теплым тихим смехом. С болью в глазах и злой усмешкой. С опустошающим отчаянием и самоубийственной преданностью. Он хотел, чтобы Кас говорил с ним, был с ним, любил его.

Дин развернул их и прижал Каса к машине. Вжал сильно, яростно, не оставляя ни просвета между их телами, ни возможности думать им обоим.  
— Кас… Господи! — слова сами сорвались с губ, когда язык обласкал ушную раковину.  
Дин мотнул головой в сторону задней дверцы машины. Кас тихо рассмеялся куда-то в шею, продолжая цепляться за одежду и плечи, не отпуская от себя ни на секунду, шепча что-то бредовое, пошлое, глупое, — и хриплые тягучие интонации уничтожали остатки самоконтроля. Как только они оказались внутри, Дин замер, упираясь руками в сиденье Форда, и поймал взгляд потемневших голубых глаз, понимая, что именно таким хотел увидеть Каса сегодня утром. Именно таким он нужен сейчас — встрепанный, с покрасневшими влажными губами и затуманенным взглядом. Дин не сдерживался, толкнулся бедрами вперед, потерся о пах Каса, и тот выгнулся навстречу, напрашиваясь на прикосновения.  
— Черт! — сорвалось с губ вместе с длинным тяжелым выдохом, переходящим в глухой стон.

Избавиться от одежды в тесном салоне, когда Кас так и стремился дотронуться, мимолетно оглаживая плечи, живот, руки, оказалось непросто. Казалось, он собрался исследовать тело Дина целиком и полностью, спускаясь поцелуями по груди, очерчивая мышцы пресса, чувствительно подрагивающие под касаниями, и возвращаясь к шее. Но этого было мало. Чертовски мало. Чем больше Кас распалялся, тем яснее его страсть, такая яркая и увлекающая, горчила отчаянием. От этого хотелось лишь сильнее прижать, грубее гладить, жестче целовать. Вжать в скользкое от пота кожаное сидение, вцепиться в бедра и трахать до стонов, переходящих во вскрики, до просьб и возгласов, до сумасшедшей разрядки и полного бессилия, чтобы заставить забыть годы, прошедшие здесь.

Кас изловчился и стянул рубашку и джинсы вместе с бельем, прижался вплотную, кожа к коже, — и Дин рвано выдохнул, не пытаясь сдержать глухой возбужденный стон. Было необычно чувствовать его так. Дин прикусывал колючий подбородок, требовательно изучал прикосновениями его тело — остановился, лишь наткнувшись на шрам на левом боку, начинающийся у бедренной косточки и заканчивающийся под ребрами. Тихое «Кас…», сказанное на выдохе в разгоряченную кожу, звучало надтреснуто, сквозило вспыхнувшим, словно сигнальная лампочка в мозгу, сожалением. На этом теле не должно быть шрамов, это неправильно. Ненавистное утверждение ранимости и смертности. Дин очертил линию, провел пальцами по выпуклой грубой полосе, словно надеясь её стереть.  
Кастиэль нетерпеливо потерся о его бедро напряженным членом, оставляя влажную от смазки полосу. Дин почувствовал каждой мышцей, как Кас выгнулся под ним, подался вперед, когда он провел рукой вниз по животу, к дорожке темных волос. Главное было не задумываться, не пытаться понять, что он сейчас делает. Дин плюнул на ладонь и сомкнул пальцы на напряженной плоти, двинувшись к основанию.  
— Дин! — со стоном, срывающимся на крик, имя прозвучало неожиданно громко.  
И вновь:  
— Дин! — хрипло и просяще, когда рука скользнула обратно к головке и опять двинулась вниз, задавая ритм.  
Черт возьми, каким же красивым он был сейчас, каким невозможно нужным.  
Кас, к недоумению Дина, заерзал и потянулся вниз к сброшенной с сидения сумке, неуклюже пытаясь в ней что-то отыскать.  
— Всегда готов, значит? — Дин не сдержал ехидного замечания, когда в его руках оказался пакетик со смазкой. Этот новый Кас с оргиями и готовностью “на всякий случай” до сих пор ошарашивал.  
— Я знаю тебя, Дин.  
Кас потянул его на себя, покусывая, прихватывая ртом губы, не позволяя произнести: “Не меня. Ты знаешь не меня”. Вновь заставил забыть обо всем касаниями, поцелуями, сбивчивым шепотом. 

Дин чертыхнулся, прижавшись разгоряченной кожей к холодному стеклу, когда Кас отстранил его и демонстративно приподнял бедра- нетерпеливое, приглашающее движение. Пальцы Дина скользнули между ягодиц, подготавливая, растягивая. Один палец, второй — и Кас сам уже нетерпеливо насаживался, подавался навстречу.  
— Давай же, — хриплый, срывающийся голос.  
И как же охренительно хорошо оказалось быть в нем, войти на всю длину, слыша вскрик, чувствуя ответное движение, полностью отдаваясь ощущениям, теряясь во вздохах и стонах.  
Рука Дина двигалась на члене Каса в одном ритме с покачивающимися бедрами, вырывая стоны, заставляя рвано вскидываться навстречу. Он дурел от ощущения жаркой тесноты, от солоноватого пота на коже, от ритмичных движений, от всхлипов и запаха кожаных кресел в машине. Его движения стали грубыми, судорожными, Дин то прижимался ближе, упираясь лбом в плечо, скрывая хриплый, глухой рык, то ловил ртом губы и прикусывал подбородок. Когда Кас выгнулся, изливаясь ему в руку и на живот, Дину хватило пары толчков, чтобы кончить глубоко внутри все еще сжимающихся мышц. Замерев на несколько ярких, долгих, опустошающих секунд, он уткнулся носом в шею Каса. И это тоже было здорово — восстанавливая дыхание, ощущать, как под рукой бьется сердце, как вздымается грудная клетка, а затем почувствовать, как ладонь Каса ложится на макушку и пальцы лениво перебирают волосы. Пустота, блаженная и тихая, с подрагивающими мышцами. Пустота, наполненная новой близостью, не возбужденной и сумасшедшей, а нежной, ленивой, счастливой. Самое коварное время, когда так и тянет сказать нечто судьбоносное, чаще всего глупое и банальное.  
— Ты не должен оставаться здесь один.  
Голос Дина прозвучал тихо, хрипло.  
— Черта с два ты будешь расхлебывать то, что я в будущем натворил.  
Дин пытался интонацией выразить все, что чувствовал сейчас, — заботу, вину, благодарность и что-то другое, о чем он все равно не скажет вслух.

Кастиэль обхватил Дина руками, гладил его спину, отчего по телу растекалось тепло. И это было так просто и так по-настоящему. Не получалось смириться с мыслью, что ничего уже нельзя исправить.


	4. Второй шанс

Символы умирающего мира — это разрушенные города, дома, уничтоженные стихией, автострада, забитая брошенными автомобилями. Но для Каса таким символом стала потрепанная карта, оставшаяся от Дина из 2014-го. Карта, на которой тот когда-то отмечал безопасные зоны и лагеря выживших. С каждым днем зеленых кружков на ней становилось все меньше, а красных крестов — все больше. Они с Прошлым Дином уже успели убедиться, что военного лагеря под Биллингсом нет, как и самого города; теперь крестики перечеркивали Бозмен и Миссулу, и все, что было до и после них. Продолжая двигаться в северо-западном направлении, они добрались и до Сиэтла, города, когда-то дарившего выжившим надежду.

Если ангелы исчезают, а боги не отзываются, их заменяет нечто иное, во что можно верить. В Кроатонском мире это были города-легенды, в которых якобы не только оставались военные лагеря, но и сохранилось правительство, и велись разработки препаратов, способных уничтожить вирус. Сиэтл был одним из таких мест. Когда началась странная эпидемия, никто не знал, что это и насколько быстро она охватит весь мир. Люди пытались сбежать в соседние штаты, а потом и на другие континенты. Крупные города с открытыми воздушными и водными путями были моментально переполнены беженцами. Позже выяснилось, что Кроатон потихоньку охватывал весь мир, но люди оставались там, где нашли приют. Некоторые большие города, такие как Нью-Йорк или Чикаго, это и погубило. Слишком много зараженных на одной территории — через пару дней спасать было некого. Другие же выжили. Выдавили из себя заразу, уничтожая и выжигая целые кварталы, огородились заборами и вооруженными кордонами. Затем постепенно умирали и они — но вот Сиэтл держался. Может быть, как раз потому, что город оказался достаточно крупным, чтобы обеспечить защиту, но стоял особняком? Кастиэль видел, как это происходило. Перемещался из города в город, пока оставались ангельские силы, следил за экстренными новостями, слушал убедительные речи ведущих, призывающих оставаться в своих домах, не посещать места скопления людей и не создавать панику на дорогах. Потом довольствовался обрывками информации от тех, кто приходил в их лагерь и с кем сталкивался во время вылазок. Он знал все слухи наизусть, и когда появился выбор, куда ехать, без сомнения назвал Сиэтл.

***

Очередной раскат грома гулко отлетел от стен старого кинотеатра. Кас устроился в мягком кожаном кресле с автоматом на коленях. Пальцы машинально выстукивали на рукоятке мелодию AC/DC «Highway to hell».  
На улице бушевала гроза. Здесь удары грома слышались глуше, но воображение дорисовывало картину, напоминая, каким мощным на самом деле был звук: словно удар по гигантской металлической крыше — резкий, раскатистый, сухой. Люди с начала времен объясняли грозу влиянием высших сил. Столько божеств, придуманных и существующих, они пытались связать с громом, чтобы найти ответственных за пугающий звук с неба. А теперь вот богов больше нет, а гром так и остался… Кас усмехнулся, поймав себя на этих мыслях. Дин, сидевший рядом, не стремился поддержать беседу, так что оставалось блуждать в собственных воспоминаниях. Если уж они оказались в городе, скорее всего, переполненном Кротами, с бесполезной машиной без бензина и у них есть свободные полчаса-час перед тем, как они попробуют совершить самоубийственную вылазку на улицу, самое время подумать о богах и вере. Или о том, как же их угораздило так вляпаться.

Сегодняшний день смело можно было назвать днем невезения Дина и Каса. Последние две заправки, которые встретились им на пути, были пусты, так же как баки всех брошенных машин. И это было хорошей новостью: раз окрестности Сиэтла полностью выжаты в плане бензина, значит, люди тут не просто есть — их тут много. Плохой новостью стало то, что до города их машина не доехала, заглохла, и пришлось идти пешком, взяв с собой только самое необходимое. Сиэтл же встретил их, как и все прежние города, развороченными защитными ограждениями, тишиной и пустыми улицами. Они не встретили здесь ни одного Крота, но с людьми что-то произошло, и это «что-то» наверняка имело отношение к демонскому вирусу. Ко всему прочему, началась гроза с ливнем. Погибнуть от воспаления легких во время разгулявшегося Апокалипсиса было бы глупо — пришлось искать достаточно надежное укрытие. Заброшенный кинотеатр первым попался на их пути. Но на одном месте долго задерживаться нельзя, значит, придется искать транспорт. А идти пешком через город, который предположительно набит зараженными под завязку, имея в запасе два автомата, пистолет и кольт, — это верное самоубийство. Кас прекрасно это понимал. Но пока они сидели здесь, в холле кинотеатра, вид которого категорически не вязался с Кроатонским миром, и это забавляло.

— Идеальное свидание, не находишь? — деланно мурлыкнул Кас.  
Дин поднял взгляд от карты. Выражение его лица не сулило ничего хорошего.  
— Что? — Кас расхохотался. — Ты обещал заняться моим кинообразованием.  
— Ты серьезно? — Дин не выглядел злым, внезапно он показался невероятно уставшим. — Нашел время включить идиота.  
— Я думаю…  
— Ни хрена ты не думаешь!  
Кас примирительно поднял руки. Становиться мишенью для плохого настроения Дина в планы на сегодня не входило. Тот буравил его взглядом еще пару секунд, а затем вернулся к изучению карты.

В отличие от большинства мест, где им пришлось побывать, холл кинотеатра выглядел почти нетронутым этой реальность. Целые окна, яркие столики у противоположной стены, издали напоминающие коктейльные зонтики, стены, увешанные красочными плакатами с улыбающимися лицами. Словно Апокалипсис случайно забыл сюда заглянуть, а люди просто так, без причины, перестали тут бывать. Отсюда и пыль, покрывшая кресла, и спертый затхлый воздух, и плесень, украсившая стену черным кружевом. Запустение, тишина, забвение. 

Кас вытащил из кармана рыжий пластмассовый пузырек и повертел его в руках, прежде чем со щелчком открыть. Две таблетки были отправлены в рот, а пузырек с полустертой надписью переместился обратно в карман. В последние дни нервы расшатались окончательно — воспоминания и эмоции, всего слишком много. А главное — мысли. Нехорошие мысли, те, которых он предпочел бы избегать.

Когда погиб тот, другой Дин, пришло неотвратимое, выжигающее все остальные эмоции, понимание — как же много Кас не успел сказать, и как трусливо не смог попрощаться. Но теперь, когда у него появился второй шанс, несказанных слов становилось только больше.  
Дин ошибался, когда говорил, что Кас расплачивается за то, что сделал Будущий. Вина за то, что произошло с миром, лежала на всех — на Дине, Сэме и самом Касе, и каждый платил по-своему. Сэм стал заложником в собственном теле и наблюдал, как уничтожает мир и убивает брата. Дин видел, как умирают все, кто ему дорог, и не мог этого предотвратить, так же как не мог остановить Сэма. Сам же Кас… теперь он стал жалким, беспомощным и безнадежным человеком. Никчемным настолько, что даже Дина не смог защитить. Но почему-то именно ему дали второй шанс. Сейчас он вновь чувствовал себя нужным, в его существовании появился смысл. Разве это не великий дар, за который нужно благодарить то ли скучающего Люцифера, то ли озверевшего Захарию? Но чем дольше Дин находился рядом, тем тяжелее было смириться с тем, что все это должно закончиться. А в последние дни Кас впервые мог признаться в том, что ревновал к самому себе. Он ревновал к Кастиэлю. Тому, кто будет защищать и любить теперь уже и его Дина.

— Эй, прием, ты меня слушаешь? — Дин смотрел на него в упор, похоже, уже давно. — Я нам маршрут наметил.  
Перед глазами Каса появилась карта.  
— Мы валим из этого города. У меня от него мурашки по коже.  
Кас кивнул, не проявляя интереса к разговору. Вместо этого он старательно изучал гладкую обивку кресел. Гроза стихала, раскаты грома слышались реже и глуше, а дождь хоть и продолжала лить, казалось, делал это лениво, по инерции.  
— Ты мне когда-нибудь расскажешь?  
Кас недоуменно нахмурился, не понимая смысл вопроса. Видимо, какую-то часть их беседы, а точнее, монолога Дина, он пропустил.  
— Слушай, если ты все-таки планируешь прекратить играть в молчанку и думаешь объяснить, как ангел господень стал наркоманом и шлюхой, сейчас самое время.  
— Спасибо за лестный отзыв, Дин.  
— Обращайся. Так что?  
Кас откинулся на спинку кресла и потер виски, собираясь с мыслями.  
— Ты не поймешь.  
— Да куда уж мне. Я до сих пор под впечатлением от знакомства с будущим собой.  
Дин усмехнулся и опустил взгляд на сцепленные в замок руки, лежащие на коленях. Кас всматривался в знакомый профиль, длинные ресницы, четко очерченные губы, россыпь веснушек на носу. Пожалуй, Дин — один из самых красивых людей, которых Кас когда-либо видел. Став человеком, он стал больше ценить внешнюю привлекательность. Но при этом никогда не забывал, какой необычной, яркой, была душа Дина. Возможно, и хорошо, что он потерял свои способности. Увидеть душу Дина из этой реальности было бы больно.

— Ты ведь не отстанешь?  
Кас рассмеялся, когда Дин не раздумывая сказал: «Нет».  
— Ты ещё не знаешь, каково жить, когда каждый, кто умрет сегодня, умирает из-за тебя.  
Кас предостерегающе поднял руку, как только увидел, что Дин собрался возразить.  
— Это — не винить себя за то, что прошло и больше не повторится. Это происходит прямо сейчас, пока мы говорим. И будет происходить, пока не умрет последний человек и его душа не отправится в ад. Я чувствую это всегда. И знаю, что не имею права перестать. И Дин знал и никогда не позволял забыть об этом ни себе, ни мне. Невозможно, сотворив подобное, просто продолжать жить. 

Раздался очередной раскат грома, и Кастиэль замолчал, машинально теребя рукав куртки.

— Жалеешь, что остался со мной?  
— Да, — Кас ответил незамедлительно и только потом понял, что прозвучало это совсем не так, как должно было. И поспешил исправиться, заметив, как Дин сжал челюсти.  
— Когда весь мир полетел к чертям, наши отношения стали… Небеса назвали бы их неподобающими. И это было здорово. Сначала. У меня еще оставались ангельские способности, а у Дина — надежда. Когда же я стал человеком, ты начал винить в этом себя. Я чувствовал это вместе с тобой. Ты ненавидел себя за то, что произошло со мной, и ты ненавидел меня за то, что я позволил, чтобы со мной такое случилось.  
— А ты? — тихо спросил Дин.  
— Я? Я ненавидел себя за то, что делал с тобой своим присутствием. 

Кас нервно поерзал в кресле. Было неловко говорить открыто, он отвык от этого. Дин молчал, больше не пытался ничего выяснить. На улице уже стихла гроза и закончился ливень. Время вышло: или идти сейчас, или придется просидеть здесь до утра, чтобы не шляться по улицам в темноте.  
— Мы идем?  
— Идем.  
Кастиэль кивнул, но продолжал сидеть, наблюдая, как Дин складывает карту и убирает в карман куртки. Он уже собирался встать, но тут Дин подошел и положил руку на плечо. Секунда, две… Пальцы не разжимались, а ладонь дарила тепло. Другой Дин однажды пришел к выводу, что в этом мире нет места нежности. Она чужда ему, не может перебить боль, не в силах противостоять страху и ненависти. Но нежность, такая никчемная и слабая, способна была заполнить душу целиком, не оставляя места ничему иному. Кас прижал его руку в ответ, поглаживая пальцами.

***

Стоило выйти из кинотеатра, как их встретил совершенно пустой, до дрожи пугающий город. Разбитая вывеска, ободранный плакат на двери, выбитые стекла в домах напротив и сгоревшие перевернутые автомобили. Дин резко развернулся и направился к углу здания.  
— Нам направо, заправка в квартале отсюда, — его голос вновь звучал сдержанно и сухо.

Иллюзия исчезла мгновенно. Пока они прятались в кинотеатре, зародилось чувство, будто мир стал прежним. Стоило появиться одному-единственному спокойному моменту без побегов и убийств, как начало казаться, что этот миг — и есть реальность, а все остальное — лишь сон, кошмар. Чудилось: стоит выйти из кинотеатра, и тут же вольешься в толпу людей, пришедших сюда скоротать вечер. Будешь проталкиваться сквозь ряды семейных пар с детьми, целующихся парочек, одиноких мужчин и женщин. Погрузишься в шум голосов. В это верилось, и когда открывалась дверь, Кас готов был увидеть и услышать их всех, — и только спустя пару секунд понял, что здесь давно никого не было. Мир, полный призраков и воспоминаний, от которых хотелось сбежать как можно дальше.  
— Кас, ты долго там? — Дин уже успел скрыться за углом кинотеатра.

Они свернули на узкую улицу и шли мимо проржавевших металлических фонарей, перевернутых лавочек и заросших травой клумб. Кое-где на стенах виднелись следы автоматных очередей, а на асфальте белела каменная крошка. На вид пустой город по самое «не хочу» был заполнен болью и страхом.

Кастиэль резко замер, не решаясь сделать шаг, и с интересом уставился на росток, пробивающийся сквозь трещину в асфальте. Даже Земле не терпелось избавиться от людей. Растения уже становились хозяевами городов, и со временем они уничтожат то, что создал человек. Планета стирала следы их пребывания — но только для того, чтобы начать все заново. Люцифер, кем бы он себя ни возомнил, всего лишь заигравшийся падший ангел. Есть Бог, есть Смерть, после исчезновения старого мира наверняка появится новый. Кас перешагнул росток и двинулся вслед за Дином. Их по-прежнему окружала настороженная тишина, прерываемая шорохами на улице.

Кас ожидал услышать позади шаги — и все равно оказался не готов к этому. Он обернулся на звук как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить троих, направляющихся в их сторону. Палец уверенно лежал на спусковом крючке автомата. Сомнения в том, что это Кроты, отпали в ту же секунду, когда троица рванулась в их сторону, а из-за угла показалось еще несколько зараженных. Автомат дернулся в руках, когда прозвучал первый одиночный выстрел. Его звук, резкий, дребезжащий, эхом отразился от стен. Обманчивое спокойствие, царившее пару секунд назад, рухнуло, погребая под собой надежду добраться до заправки. Этот город никогда не был пустым, эти улицы всегда жили своей жизнью, и сейчас мышеловка захлопнулась.

Еще выстрел. Один. Второй. Из-за спины были слышны точно такие же звуки стрельбы. Не успевало замолкнуть эхо от одной очереди, как раздавалась следующая. Воздух пропах порохом и металлом, сердце стучало так быстро, что, казалось, можно почувствовать, как оно с силой бьется о ребра. Кротов много. Их чертовски много. Только сейчас Кас увидел, насколько. Толпа выглядела, как поток мутной воды, ворвавшийся на городские улицы во время наводнения. Запах металла стал таким сильным, что его привкус начал чудиться на языке. Кас попытался сглотнуть, но мышцы от напряжения словно отказывались сокращаться. Опасность приближалась слишком быстро, и он сделал пару шагов назад.

— Кас! — лицо Дина, как и всегда в таких ситуациях, было сосредоточенным, злым. Он мотнул головой в сторону, показывая, что нужно убегать.  
Выбора у них не было — только пытаться вырваться из плена узкой улицы в надежде, что дальше найдется какое-нибудь укрытие. Он резко развернулся и побежал. Подошвы ботинок впечатывались в асфальт с глухим звуком, а попадающиеся на пути лужи разлетались снопом брызг. От резкого перехода на бег грудь вздымалась быстро и сильно, но воздуха все равно не хватало. Мимо мелькали стены, окна с выбитыми стеклами. Ни одной двери, ни одной опущенной пожарной лестницы. Черт! Ветер холодил щеки, выбивал слезы из глаз, ремень автомата натирал вспотевшую кожу, а за спиной все так же слышался шум. Сколько там Кротов, Кас не успел бы подсчитать, даже если бы захотел. Улочка почти закончилась, и теперь можно было рассмотреть, что они неслись прямиком на забор, нелепо собранный из сетки и досок. Кас присмотрелся внимательнее, боясь поверить в то, что увидел. На вершине забора, за мотками колючей проволоки он заметил человека. Людей.

Выстрелы прозвучали резко, неожиданно, а секунду спустя боль вгрызлась в плечо, и он еле удержал равновесие, когда его крутануло от удара. Левая рука безвольно повисла, и казалось, что плечо проткнули раскаленным ножом, а затем начали медленно прокручивать его в ране. Пульс резко участился, отдаваясь в ушах и заглушая остальные звуки. Взгляд лихорадочно метался по стенам. Рукав куртки на глазах темнел от крови. Он услышал крик и увидел Дина, который подбежал к нему и потянул за здоровую руку куда-то в сторону. Любое движение волной разносило боль по телу. Кастиэль судорожно вздохнул и ощутил, как лоб покрылся мерзкой холодной испариной. Он не мог сейчас отключиться, не имел права. Вместе с пульсирующей болью в сознание билась единственная мысль: он не справился.


	5. Решение

В первые секунды Дин не понял, что происходит. Он услышал звук автоматной очереди, увидел людей за ограждением, а затем резко обернулся. Кас прижимал руку к раненому плечу.  
— Кас!  
Дин бросился к нему, на ходу осматривая улицу в поисках места, где можно было бы укрыться. Первое везение за весь день — в паре шагов от них виднелся узкий проем между домами, перекрытый металлическими воротами. Дин схватил Каса за здоровую руку и потянул его на себя, стараясь оттащить в сторону. Тот сначала тяжело навалился, а затем, собравшись с силами, выпрямился и добежал сам. Дин подтолкнул его к воротам, а сам встал ближе к входу, готовый продырявить башку любому, кто попытается сюда сунуться. Он действовал стремительно, не задумываясь, адреналин плескался в крови, обостряя чувства. Теперь они с Касом заперты здесь. Вся надежда на то, что стрелки за забором достаточно меткие и быстрые и большинство Кротов не успеет сюда добраться. Иначе им конец. Из этого закоулка не выбраться.

Дин оглянулся на Каса, отстраненно отметив болезненно бледное лицо, испарину на лбу и кровь, пропитавшую куртку. Красное на темно-зеленом казалось черным пятном. Ненужная мысль, для которой не время и не место.  
— Рану зажми, — бросил он машинально, хотя Кас и сам уже это сделал.  
Раздалась новая серия выстрелов, затем еще одна. Треск автоматных очередей обрушился лавиной, перекрывая топот ног. Звук отскакивал от стен, дребезжал и заполнял закуток, который они занимали. Один из Кротов шмыгнул в их укрытие, и Дин выстрелил, привлекая еще нескольких. Казалось, это не закончится и тишина уже не наступит.  
Еще несколько очередей — а затем все смолкло так резко, что Дин растерялся.  
— Ты как, приятель?  
Он шагнул к Касу, и тот слабо кивнул.  
— Не стреляйте! — крик был достаточно громким, чтобы его могли услышать те, кто скрывался за забором. Хотел бы он добавить все, что о них думал.  
Ответа с той стороны не последовало, и Дин вновь взглянул на Каса. Вытащил из кармана нож. Снять куртку сейчас вряд ли получилось бы.  
— Не стреляйте, здесь раненый!  
Возможные спасители продолжали их игнорировать, и Дин, не теряя времени, начал разрезать намокшую ткань. Кас старался не мешать, но сдавленно зашипел от боли, когда рука застряла в рукаве.  
— Сейчас сниму это и посмотрим, что там, — голос дрожал от напряжения, и скрыть это не получалось.  
— Вы там уснули, что ли? — еще один выкрик в сторону забора, и опять молчание в ответ.  
Скорее всего, стрелявшие попали в Каса случайно — целились в Кротов. Но это не значило, что им есть дело до какого-то раненого. И позволят ли им вообще выйти из этого переулка? А если и позволят, Кас долго не продержится — ему нужна медицинская помощь, а стрелявшие засели как раз в больнице. Умный ход, надо признать.  
— Тут помощь бы не помешала.  
— А нам какое до этого дело?  
Первые слова, прозвучавшие с той стороны забора.  
Дин тем временем помог Касу стащить куртку с раненого плеча и уже разрывал ворот рубашки. Выходного отверстия не было, пуля застряла в плече. Дерьмо!  
— Здесь полно Кротов. Давно не видел такой толпы, а мы много городов объехали. Может, вы и неплохо устроились, но вряд ли сидите здесь по своей воле. Бензин закончился? Не смогли ехать дальше?  
Опять молчание.  
— Этот город кишит гребаными зомби! Вам нужны люди, способные держать оружие в руках.  
— Это ты про себя, что ли? Что-то я не помню, чтобы ты стрелял, зато убегал быстро.  
Дин сжал кулаки. Почему только мудаки доживают до конца апокалипсиса?  
— Ты даже не представляешь, что на нас надвигается. По сравнению с этим Кроты — милые пасхальные кролики.  
— Что ты там…  
— Вы можете быть заражены, — раздался другой голос, и в нем вместо равнодушия слышалось сомнение.  
Дин вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. Он надеялся, его слова прозвучат убедительно.  
— Можете закрыть нас, пока не убедитесь в безопасности. Забирайте оружие. Мы не сможем навредить, если будем заперты.  
И опять тишина. Это уже начинало надоедать. Кас сидел на асфальте, Дин опустился на колени напротив и положил ладонь поверх его руки, помогая надавливать на рану. Злость подпитывалась абсолютной беспомощностью, и ждать становилось все труднее. Руки Каса были ледяными, и это к хорошим симптомам точно не относилось.  
Шаги послышались внезапно. Дин не сдвинулся с места, лишь поднял с земли пистолет, ощутив знакомый успокаивающий вес и холод металла, и выжидающе уставился на вход в их небольшое укрытие.  
Голос раздался сразу же, как только в проходе показались силуэты:  
— Оружие убери.  
Дин хмыкнул, но пистолет на землю опустил, сам тем временем наблюдая за двумя «спасителями». В руках одного был автомат, и он явно умел с ними обращаться. Высокий, плечистый, с презрительным любопытством на лице — классический громила. Манерой держаться, повадками он напоминал бывшего военного или копа, а вполне возможно, и охотника. Самое главное — этот тип точно был опасен. Второго визитера можно было назвать скорее странным. Тощий и длинный, в идиотской ковбойской шляпе, почему-то радостно улыбающийся. Он не целился в них, а автомат придерживал локтем, наподобие дамской сумочки. Дин бы удивился, но сейчас мысли были заняты другим.  
Громила сделал шаг в их сторону.  
— Лицом к стене, — и, заметив, что его приказ не торопятся выполнять, лениво добавил: — Мы вас спасать вроде как пытаемся.  
Дин подчинился, наблюдая, как второй мужчина, которого Громила назвал Гартом, шел в сторону Каса. Несмотря на придурковатый вид, действовал он достаточно профессионально — в первую очередь убрал в сторону оружие и их небольшую сумку, а затем обыскал Каса.  
— У него больше ничего нет, Роб, — Гарт смотрел на спутника взглядом довольного щенка, и Дина это бесило.  
Громила Роб — он же, похоже, тот самый мудак, доживший до конца апокалипсиса, — вытащил у Дина из-за ремня кольт и с любопытством покрутил его в руках. Проверил патроны, а затем уставился непонимающе.  
— А это что за старье?  
— Старье? — Дин рассмеялся. — Да так, ерунда. Антиквариат от дедушки достался. Ты с ним поосторожнее, он мне дорог, как память.  
Роб явно хотел добавить что-то еще, но тут Гарт, до этого только нетерпеливо переступавший с ноги на ногу, подал голос:  
— Ну, мы идем. Оружие мы у них забрали, они не опасны. А этого к Карен отвести надо, рану обработать.  
Роб еще с полминуты буравил Дина взглядом, а затем кивнул и отступил к стене, пропуская их с Касом вперед.

***

Дин раздраженно мерил шагами комнату, в которой его заперли, — выбора ему, как потенциально зараженному, не полагалось. Как только они зашли на территорию больницы и за ними закрылись ворота, Каса повели куда-то на второй этаж. Дин попытался настоять на том, что пойдет с ним, но, оказавшись единственным человеком без оружия, вынужден был смириться с поражением. Вместо экскурсии на второй этаж его заперли в одном из помещений на первом. По виду оно напоминало комнату для медперсонала. Судя по тому, что отсюда были убраны все опасные предметы, здесь явно бывали «задержанные» и до него. Осталась кровать, длинная узкая скамья и совершенно целая раковина, на бортике которой стояла миска, прислоненная к стене. К немалому удивлению Дина, здесь была вода, — а вот электричество отсутствовало.

Когда их подводили к больнице, Дин преждевременно успел поразиться беспечности «конвоиров» — никто так и не удосужился проверить гостей на одержимость. Но когда ворота открылись, стала ясна причина. Перегораживая узкий проход, на асфальте красовалась демонская ловушка — значит, охотники тут были. В глаза бросались аккуратные соляные дорожки на окнах. Кроме того, здание было неплохо защищено и от нападений несверхъестественного рода. Обычный забор вокруг больницы оказался укрепленным, добавилась колючая проволока, а в некоторых местах виднелись обгоревшие и проржавевшие автомобили, поставленные друг на друга, — эти среднеустойчивые конструкции служили площадкой для стрелков. Учитывая, как тщательно создавалась защита, маловероятно было, что такое количество людей, которое сейчас находилось на территории больницы, могло с этим справиться.

Дин включил кран и подставил ладони под холодную воду. Плеснув пару пригоршней на лицо, он потянулся за тряпкой, лежавшей на краю раковины. Успокоиться это не помогло, и нервное вышагивание по комнате из угла в угол продолжилось. Рассказать Робу об опасности не получилось. Кто станет говорить с возможным Кротом? Удивительно, как вообще согласились Каса лечить! Дин чертыхнулся. Как бы он ни пытался отвлечься, мысли раз за разом возвращались к Касу. Ожидание грызло изнутри. Тупое раздражение, пришедшее вслед за беспокойством и беспомощностью, отзывалось головной болью.

Шаги в коридоре Дин услышал сразу, и, встрепенувшись, встал возле двери. Замок щелкнул, впуская в комнату всю процессию. Роб помогал Касу идти. На том была чужая рубашка, накинутая на плечи, из-под которой виднелась чистая повязка. За их спинами шли Гарт и женщина, которую Дин до этого не видел. Как только он отошел ближе к стене под выразительным взглядом Роба, та приблизилась к Касу. Теперь ее удалось рассмотреть — каштановые, чуть вьющиеся волосы до плеч, теплая улыбка, светлые глаза, кажется, зеленые.  
— Что с ним?  
Дин кивнул в сторону Каса, который выглядел так, будто его накачали наркотой, и Роб нехотя пояснил:  
— Да все с ним в порядке. Кости не повреждены, пулю вынули, рану Карен обработала. А малость двинутый от обезболивающих. Оклемается.  
Карен мельком взглянула на повязку на плече Каса, а затем перевела взгляд на Дина и обратилась уже к нему:  
— Ранение несерьезное. Теперь нужно следить, чтобы не началось заражение. Завтра сменим повязку.  
— Если они до завтра доживут, — лицо Роба расплылось в наглой усмешке.  
Карен только вздохнула и покачала головой. Похоже, не только Дин определил Громилу Роба в мудаки.

Кас отошел от сопровождающих и, пошатнувшись, двинулся в сторону скамьи. Дин тут же подскочил, удерживая его и помогая дойти. Сзади раздался звук закрывающейся двери. Что ж, теперь они застряли здесь до тех пор, пока остальные не убедятся в их безопасности. До этого никто не станет с ними говорить, и предупредить о Люцифере вряд ли получится. Главное, чтобы потом не было слишком поздно.  
— Кас… Кас, осторожнее, — Дин старался его удержать, но тот отстранился и сел на скамью, уставившись в пол.  
— Кас, ты как?  
— Все хорошо, Дин.  
— Как рука?  
— Все хорошо.  
— Еще раз скажешь «все хорошо», и будет очень плохо, — Дин и сам слышал, насколько не сочетались с угрозой мягкие интонации, звучащие в голосе.  
— Все… Все в порядке.  
— Ага, оно и видно. Что произошло?  
Кас молчал. Он сидел, опустив голову, упершись локтями в колени, и теребил браслет на запястье, отчего Дину зверски захотелось эту хрень сорвать.  
— Конец пути. Я спросил у того паренька, Гарта, кажется. Здесь больше никого нет. Они в городе неделю, пытались обследовать. Никаких военных лагерей, все разрушено.  
— То, что здесь ни черта нет, стало ясно сразу же, как мы сюда попали.  
— Ты не понимаешь? Этот город забит Кротами. Отсюда не выбраться без транспорта, а его нет. Тебя это не волнует? — впервые с того момента, как вернулся, Кас взглянул на Дина.  
— Конец пути мог наступить и раньше. Но мы до сих пор живы, и до сих пор должны отсюда выбраться. Ничего не изменилось. Есть другие города и другие лагеря.  
Сквозь окно, частично перекрытое досками, пробивался золотистый свет садящегося солнца, лучи ясно вырисовывали силуэт Каса в полумраке комнаты. Дин видел, как его плечи чуть заметно дернулись. Послышался тихий смех, отозвавшийся в душе теплом.  
— Ты прав, Дин. Ничего не изменилось, и конец пути — это не всегда плохо.  
Кас прикрыл глаза, то ли и правда засыпая из-за обезболивающих, то ли пытаясь уйти от разговора.  
В комнате повисла тишина. До утра их точно не выпустят, оставалось ждать. Хоть бы кольт не просрали, спасители. Дин подошел к раковине и наполнил миску водой. Взял тряпку и сел рядом с Касом.  
— Ладно. Давай тебя в порядок приведем.  
Кас скинул с плеч рубашку, а Дин, намочив тряпку, принялся водить ею по животу. Хотелось как можно скорее избавиться от следов произошедшего. Смыть пятна крови и чужой запах антисептиков с кожи. И чем темнее становилась вода в миске, тем яснее Дин понимал, что только сейчас может спокойно выдохнуть. Злость и раздражение, застрявшие комом в горле, исчезли. Этот чертов упрямый сукин сын все-таки был здесь. Он дышал, говорил, смеялся, его сердце билось. Сейчас так нужно было чувствовать это — чувствовать, что Кас жив.  
— Я должен попытаться сделать это еще раз, Дин, — его голос звучал сонно, казалось, он вот-вот отключится.  
— Что сделать?  
— Забрать тебя у Ада. Это ведь Ад? Он опять тебя уничтожит.  
Кас казался сейчас одновременно таким своим и таким неземным. Он так и остался ангелом, просто в этой гребаной реальности они именно такие.  
— Кас…

Дин не выдержал, схватил, резко притянул к себе, забыв о ране, прижал так крепко, что самому стало трудно дышать.   
Черт, черт, черт!  
Он уткнулся носом в макушку, провел рукой по шее и лопаткам и почувствовал, как Кас так же хватается за его плечи и рубашку. Дин прижался губами к волосам, не отпуская, не отодвигаясь, будто таким образом мог оспорить условия этой реальности.  
Ведь Кас не может умереть в этом проклятом мире. Он вообще не может умереть. Не имеет права.

Больше они не говорили. Дин подтащил скинутую рубашку и накрыл ею Каса. Пока есть время, он хотел только чувствовать — тепло, сердцебиение, дыхание, он хотел чувствовать жизнь.

***

Их выпустили из «карцера» лишь утром и, убедившись, что ни Кас, ни Дин не собираются на глазах окружающих превращаться в зомби, все же согласились выслушать. То, что Громила Роб оказался здесь главным, странным не было, а вот то, что Гарт был охотником, да еще и знал Бобби, оказалось тем еще сюрпризом. Это же диво дивное, что такой чудик вообще дожил до сегодняшнего дня, — представить его охотником Дин не мог, как ни старался. Надо, конечно, отдать Гарту должное — если бы не его вмешательство, Роб вообще вряд ли стал бы слушать их с Касом, особенно после рассказа о путешествиях во времени, другой реальности и Люцифере. Но стоило этому чудаковатому парню ввернуть в разговор фразу: «а помнишь, что было, когда вы мне насчет демонов не поверили?» — как Роб сник, закурил, погружая крохотную больничную палату в клубы сизого вонючего дыма, и продолжил слушать. Теперь с его стороны не раздавалось язвительных комментариев, а следовали лишь злые взгляды исподлобья. Кажется, когда разговор закончился, Роб этого даже не заметил. Дин не думал, что ему поверили, — скорее всего, нет. Но им вернули все вещи и кольт и разрешили оставаться столько, сколько нужно, — лучший результат, на который можно было рассчитывать. Возможно, им хватит времени, чтобы Кас успел подлечиться, и у них получится найти транспорт? Долго задерживаться здесь было опасно.

После того, как они покинули комнату Роба, Дин отправил Каса к Карен, менять повязку, а сам направился осматривать здание. Хоть им и обещали за всем проследить, но доверять себе было проще, чем другим. Нет, Роб явно парень серьезный — как оказалось, и правда из военных, и знал, как обеспечить безопасность, но все же он не охотник и мог упустить любую мелочь, которая моментально бросилась бы в глаза Дину.

К полудню Дин уже успел осмотреть периметр забора, двор и первый этаж. Пока он проверял укрепления, с ним, кажется, хотели успеть познакомиться все обитатели лагеря. Берт, Гари, Лиза, Джоанна… дальше он уже не запоминал. На узнавание нужно время, а у них его, скорее всего, не будет. Больше Дина волновала подготовленность лагеря, а она поражала. Неудивительно, что такая небольшая группа людей смогла продержаться здесь так долго. Солью были посыпаны подоконники и дверные проемы. Гарт явно не жалел времени на вычерчивание демонских ловушек — они были возле окон и дверей, и даже на потолке. А верхние неиспользуемые этажи попросту заблокировали. Дин пока не нашел ничего, к чему мог бы придраться, и все равно не чувствовал себя здесь защищенным. Слишком большое здание, слишком много ходов и коридоров. Если сюда заявится Люцифер, вся их оборона рухнет в считанные минуты. Хотя вообще трудно было представить, что могло бы остановить такую силу.

— Эй, Дин, подожди, — послышался запыхавшийся голос Гарта. — Я тебя искал.  
Они остановились посреди длинного больничного коридора на первом этаже неподалеку от их с Касом бывшего «карцера», который теперь превратился во временный дом.  
— Ты что, за мной по всему зданию бегал?  
— Почти.  
Дин с интересом рассматривал навязчивого собеседника. На нем была ковбойская куртка, болтающаяся на худых плечах, с лица не сходила улыбка, и каждое его движение выглядело каким-то несуразным. Одно слово — чудик.  
— Пробежки полезны, кровь начинает лучше циркулировать и мозги быстрее соображают.  
— Эм… — произнес Дин, окончательно растерявшись. С этого момента он больше не будет называть Каса странным.  
— Так что я хотел, — Гарт продолжал тараторить, игнорируя направленный на него недоуменный взгляд, — ты не обращай внимания на Роба, он… Как бы это сказать, он…  
— Мудак он. Я уже понял, — скривился Дин.  
— Я бы сказал — упертый, ограниченный, озлобленный солдафон, но твоя формулировка тоже подходит.  
— Ты за мной по этажам бегал, чтобы о Робе поговорить, или что-то еще есть?  
— Да. Кое-что. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал — здесь есть одна машина на ходу.  
— Что? — а вот теперь Дин растерялся окончательно.  
— Ха, вижу, тебя это заинтересовало. Очень даже заинтересовало! И не спорь, — на лице Гарта расцвела такая счастливая улыбка, будто он только что выиграл миллион долларов. — Мы на днях на нее наткнулись и привезли сюда.  
— Так почему же вы…  
— Не уезжаем? Дин, нас одиннадцать человек, плюс оружие и запас еды, мы все в нее не влезем. Да и бензина там — разве что до следующего города доехать. Нас это не спасет, а вот вы двое — другое дело. Возможно, это будет вашим шансом, — Гарт замялся, а потом продолжил задумчиво говорить. — Да и потом — куда, собственно, бежать? Это конец света, вокруг полно Кротов и демонов. С планеты не спрыгнуть, а на ней не спрятаться. Ну, разве что попробовать угнать космический корабль.  
— И никто не попытался машину присвоить? Что, все просто согласились сидеть здесь и ждать, когда закончатся еда и патроны?  
— О ней знаем только я и Роб, остальным сказали, что двигатель заглох. И если я правильно понял, выбора у нас нет: если ты погибнешь здесь, нас ждет полный армагеддец и в другой реальности. Бредово звучит, ну да ладно. Иди сюда, — он поманил Дина за собой и направился к выходу с этажа.

Миновав пару дверей, Гарт остановился неподалеку от лестницы, как раз рядом с планом эвакуации.  
— Вот тут, — он провел пальцем по схеме этажей, — в подземном гараже мы оставили машину. Ключи, как обычно, за козырьком. Вход в гараж отгорожен демонской ловушкой, как и все остальные проходы.  
— Эм, спасибо? — Дин вопросительно взглянул на Гарта.  
— Не за что, друг.  
— Но откуда такое доверие? Может, мы с Касом психи?  
— А вы похожи на психов, — хохотнул Гарт. — Не пойму, что тебя удивляет. Я охотник, знаю о Винчестерах, знал Бобби, классный мужик был. И если он тебе доверял, то и я доверяю. По-моему, все ясно как день. А ты слишком нервный.  
Гарт, кажется, собирался уйти, и Дин поспешил остановить его вопросом:  
— А ты Роба давно знаешь? Как вы с ним в одной компании оказались? Ты, вроде, неплохой парень.  
— Да, я такой, — Гарт вновь заулыбался. — А Роб — он другим был. Когда я только пришел в их лагерь, он и там главным был вместе с братом. И у него девушка была. Красивая. Она с ним вместе служила до всей этой зомби-фигни. Я, как пришел, рассказал о демонах, но тогда все беспокоились только о Кротах. А потом на лагерь напал одержимый, ну а за ним — и другие, а там и Кроты… В общем, была бойня. Кого успели, спасли. Но среди выживших ни брата, ни девушки Роба не было.  
Гарт замолчал, и Дин не знал, что ответить. Дерьмовая история, дерьмовая реальность.  
— А Карен?  
— Карен? Она чуть позже меня появилась. С небольшой группой пришла. Откуда, не знаю. Мы все откуда-то пришли, так ведь? Она с врачом сдружилась, ну, если ты понимаешь, о чем я. Он вроде как ее обучал. Операцию она, конечно, не сделает, но вот пулю вытащить да рану обработать — это может.  
— И где теперь ваш врач?  
Гарт отвернулся и начал изучать пустой коридор.  
— Да кто ж его знает, в городе где-то. Он заразился. Роб его пристрелить хотел, а он сбежать успел.  
— Вы многих тут потеряли? — Дин говорил тихо. Это не имело смысла, но почему-то о погибших казалось возможным говорить только так.  
Гарт прикрыл глаза, а затем взглянул на Дина.  
— Когда мы остановились здесь, нас было двадцать три человека.  
— А сейчас одиннадцать?  
— Были вылазки. Искали бензин, продукты питания, другие убежища, люди гибли. Жаль, нас теперь так мало, мы не сможем противостоять тому, кто придет за тобой. Зато у нас есть машина, это тебе поможет.  
На лице Гарта вновь появилась улыбка.  
— Черт. Ты всегда такой жизнерадостный? А то мне уже начинает казаться, что ты под кайфом.  
— А ты хочешь, чтобы я перед тобой расплакался? — Гарт мгновенно посерьезнел. — То, что мы не выживем, было понятно уже давно. Столько людей на моих глазах ушло. Да и привыкаешь со временем к мысли, что человечество должно исчезнуть.  
От его слов за километр разило смирением, так же, как и от речей Каса. Казалось, это самое смирение прокралось в реальность вместе с демонским вирусом и незаметно заражало всех.   
— Не исчезнет.   
— В твоей реальности — возможно, — Гарт покачал головой. — А эта уже написана. Ты ничего не изменишь, не вернешь Робу его семью и не вернешь мне друзей.  
— Но в другой реальности, возможно, вы будете счастливы?  
— Ну, что ж, раз я тут тебе помогаю, постарайся, чтобы в другой реальности я об этом не пожалел.  
Дин усмехнулся.  
— Постараюсь, чувак. Обещаю.

Его мысли вновь вернулись к Касу. С каждым часом, он все яснее понимал: тот останется здесь один. Дин привыкал к этой мысли. В этом мире больше нечего исправлять, а вот перед другой реальностью у него был долг.


	6. Прощай, Дин

Кастиэль вышел из подземного гаража и направился к лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж. За три дня он научился неплохо здесь ориентироваться.

Ненадолго задержавшись между лестничными пролетами, Кас прислонился к перилам и дал себе время собраться с мыслями. Хотя размышлять о собственной правоте, было уже поздно. Теперь оставалось только надеяться, что все пройдет так, как он задумал. В любом случае, сейчас нужно было идти к Карен на очередную перевязку. Рана заживала быстро, и помощь, как таковая, не требовалась — в лагере он научился справляться и с более тяжелыми случаями, но Дин собирался уехать как только плечо чуть заживет, и такой расклад Каса совершенно не устраивал. С той минуты, как Гарт рассказал о Сиэтле, как живописал путешествие их группы по пустым городам, вновь сбегать в неизвестность, казалось не лучшей идеей. Теперь, когда появился транспорт и люди, способные, в случае неудачи здесь, помочь Дину, можно было рискнуть и осуществить план, пусть и немного бредовый. Скорее — совершенно бредовый. Поэтому Кас послушно, раз в день, шел в медицинский кабинет, расположившийся в конце коридора на втором этаже, и ждал, пока Карен промоет рану и сменит повязку, и делал вид, что уезжать пока не готов. 

Кабинет Карен был, пожалуй, единственным местом здесь, действительно связанным с медициной, остальные палаты давно превратились в жилые комнаты, и они с Дином поселились в одной из них. К счастью вопросов об их совместном проживании никто не задавал, разве что посматривали с любопытством. Но взгляды можно было не замечать, а Кас на целых три дня почувствовал, что у него снова есть дом. И в том, как они с Дином просыпались вместе по утрам, было что-то невероятно правильное в совершенно неправильном мире.

Мимо него, громко топоча, вниз по ступеням промчался не то Боб, не то Бен, Кас так и не запомнил имена всех “постояльцев”. Судя по тому, как тот торопился, во дворе что-то произошло. Кольнула мысль, что это могло быть связано с его планом. Неужели уже началось? Кас недовольно мотнул головой и продолжил путь, стараясь не поддаваться невеселым мыслям.

Ещё не доходя до кабинета, он увидел, что дверь открыта. В комнате находились только Гарт, и выражение его лица не сулило ничего хорошего.   
— Что произошло? — Кас зашел в кабинет и присел на единственный оставшийся свободный стул рядом со шкафчиком для лекарств. — Не думал, что улыбка может исчезнуть с твоего лица, Гарт.  
Тот резко отвернулся от окна.  
— Сегодня с утра там как-то неспокойно. Кроты вокруг шастают. Они ведь не дураки, рано или поздно нападут всей толпой, и черта с два мы их остановим.  
Во время разговора Гарт привычно вертел в руках массивную блестящую зажигалку, слишком броскую, мгновенно привлекавшую внимание. Кас заметил её два дня назад, когда они ужинали в больничном кафе, ставшем общей столовой. Можно сказать, эта зажигалка и подсказала ему план. И все-таки он не ошибся, решив, что действовать нужно как можно быстрее. Неясно связано ли поведение Кротов с приближением Люцифера, но нужно, чтобы он нашел их первым, а не толпа накроатоненных зомби. С той оравой, что собралась в этом городе, им не справиться даже будь в этой больнице в десять раз больше людей.   
— Гарт, — Кас тихо его позвал и тот незамедлительно поднял взгляд, — здесь может кое-что произойти. Если начнется нападение, бегите в подвал.   
Гарт нахмурился, но все же кивнул не перебивая.   
— Скорее всего, мы с Дином будем с вами, но если нет, в машине уже лежит сумка, в ней оружие. Если мы будем там, убедись, что Дин отправится в свое время, и тогда уезжайте, а если нет...  
— А если нет? — Гарт все же не выдержал повисшей паузы.  
— Тогда тащите его в машину и уезжайте вместе с ним, его нужно отправить назад.

Кас по привычке ухватился за браслет на запястье и стал его в задумчивости теребить. Он здесь всего три дня, но успел привязаться к некоторым людям, тем, с кем общался больше остальных. К Карен, Гарту и даже, как не странно, Робу. Своим решением он подставил их под удар.  
— Ты все-таки думаешь, что сюда явится сам Люцифер?  
Кас нерешительно пожал плечами.   
— Но есть ведь что-то, кроме кольта, что может его остановить? Соль, святая воды?  
— Он не демон, Гарт, а архангел. Падший. Единственное, что могло бы его остановить — круг горящего святого масла.   
— Боюсь, такой роскоши у нас нет.  
Кастиэль грустно хмыкнул.  
— Если бы оно было, это сильно упростило бы мне задачу. Гарт, одолжишь мне зажигалку?  
Тот недоуменно взглянул, но вложил её в ладонь Каса.   
— Спасибо тебе. Я постараюсь её вернуть.   
— Не нравишься ты мне сегодня. Ты и до этого со странностями был, а сейчас вообще загадками говорить начал.  
Кас не смог сдержать смешок, уж кому бы говорить о странностях.  
— Главное запомни про гараж, а я с Дином поговорю, — он поднялся, и кивнув на прощание, вышел из кабинета. 

Дин, скорее всего, был где-то с Робом, нелестное мнение друг о друге не помешало им найти общий язык. К счастью, по пути Кас натолкнулся на Карен, возвращавшуюся в свою комнату, и она направила его во двор, где видела Роба пару минут назад. Резко развернувшись, Кас почувствовал боль в плече, только сейчас вспомнив, что повязку так и не сменил, хотя вроде бы за этим шел. Но вместо того, чтобы вернуться направился вниз. 

***

Сегодня с самого утра Кастиэля преследовали воспоминания. Все началось с ярких, до жути правдоподобных снов. Некоторые пугали до дрожи, ранили, напоминая о том, что он не сможет вернуть, другие баюкали обещаниями и надеждой, позволяя ненадолго спрятаться от осточертевшей реальности.  
Последние несколько дней Кас блуждал между Небесами, Адом и Землей. Он видел огромные белоснежные крылья. Ему снилось сияние, уничтожающее демонов, вставших на пути. Его звала чистая душа, застрявшая здесь, и он поднимался вместе с ней к Небесам, наблюдая, как внизу корчится Ад. А затем он видел себя бредущим по умирающему миру. Крылья, которые звали к Небесам, теперь прижимали к земле и сами затягивали в Ад. Но и здесь рядом был Дин. И здесь Кастиэль пытался спасти его. Дин вновь стал ориентиром, не позволяющим потеряться в новом, кроатонском мире, — так же как свет души вел его в Аду. И когда Кас просыпался, любуясь на мирно спящего рядом Дина или чувствуя его теплое дыхание на шее, то понимал, что все именно так, как и должно быть.

Кастиэль вышел во двор и зажмурился от яркого солнца, слепящего глаза. Он с трудом разглядел силуэт Дина около забора. Тот что-то увлеченно доказывал Робу. За три дня это стало абсолютно привычной картиной. Дин всегда был упрямым. Но даже его упрямства не хватало на то, чтобы отрицать очевидное — этот мир не спасти, и он смирялся. Кастиэль чувствовал это, видел во взглядах, которые удавалось перехватить. Но они никогда об этом не говорили.

С того самого дня, как их выпустили из «карцера», они оба старательно делали вид, что все отлично. Так было проще. Дин помогал укреплять забор вокруг больницы, проверял оружие, иногда просил Каса рассказать что-нибудь из прошлой жизни здесь, а затем втрахивал его в тощий, видавший виды матрас. Но ночью Дин просыпался и часами сидел на кровати, уставившись в одну точку. Кас замечал это, догадывался, что тот пытался найти выход — и вновь, раз за разом, приходил к выводу, что выбора у них нет. Но все равно продолжал мучить себя, пока не отключался. И это был тот Ад, от которого Кас не мог его спасти, как ни пытался.

— Да они сметут к чертям ворота, и никакие демонские ловушки не помешают перебить нас, как скот!  
Кас услышал голос Дина, не доходя до беседующих.  
— Что случилось?  
Он остановился напротив, привлекая внимание.  
— Похоже, Кротам надоело тусоваться под забором и они хотят попасть на вечеринку, — выпалил Дин, резко обернувшись.  
Кастиэль поежился: все-таки неспроста здесь такое оживление. Оставалось гадать, кто успеет добраться до них раньше — Кроты или Люцифер.  
— Дин, можно тебя? — Кас кивком указал в сторону. Роб только махнул рукой с видом «хоть вообще не возвращайтесь».

— Так в чем дело?  
Дин шел следом за ним, пока они не оказались возле кирпичной стены больницы.  
— Не думаю, что мы можем чем-то помочь в противостоянии с Кротами. Не думаю даже, что мы сможем в нем выжить.  
— И что ты предлагаешь? Свалить прямо сейчас? Бросить их после того, как они три дня защищали нас и кормили?  
— Мы не бросим их, но и наше присутствие им не поможет.  
Дин посмотрел на него очередным нечитаемым пронизывающим взглядом. Кас и хотел бы отшутиться, лениво бросить: «за последние дни ты на меня не насмотрелся?» — но уже не получалось. Не с этим Дином, который захотел его узнать и понять.  
— Ты изменился в последнее время, Кас, — это был не вопрос, утверждение. — Ты стал другим.  
Кастиэль хмыкнул. Что ж, для того, чтобы оставаться с Дином из 2014-го, ему пришлось падать вместе с ним; для того, чтобы быть вместе с этим Дином, нужно было подниматься.  
— Думаю, скоро мы сможем вернуть тебя назад.  
— Думаешь? И с чего бы, собственно?  
— Я просто… Чувствую. Так же как сразу почувствовал, что ты — это не ты из нашего времени. Как знал, что не увижу Дина после той вылазки. И сейчас я знаю, что Люцифер скоро объявится.  
— Я так понимаю, уезжать ты не хочешь? — Дин вопросительно посмотрел на Каса, изогнув бровь. — Что, думаешь, я не понял все твои попытки тут задержаться? Чувак, я знаю тебя.  
Кас отвел взгляд.  
— Нам нужно остаться.  
— Значит, дожидаемся его здесь. Чудненько. И ты думаешь, что трюк с кольтом сработает во второй раз?  
— Надеюсь, что да.  
— Вряд ли он будет стоять посреди двора, изображая из себя мишень.  
— Это было бы мило с его стороны, но нет. Он не станет этого делать. Придется его как-то отвлечь. Думаю, у меня получится.  
Кас развернулся, надеясь уйти и избежать продолжения разговора, но не тут-то было. Его перехватили за локоть.  
— Эй, погоди-ка. Ты что опять задумал? Может, ты и стал чуть больше похож на себя прежнего, но ангельское моджо к тебе не вернулось. Ты против Люцифера — беспомощный младенец.  
Кастиэль усмехнулся.  
— Вера может быть оружием, Дин.  
— Кас, заканчивай с этой ерундой, ладно? Вера? В кого? В вашего сбежавшего папашу? С таким же успехом можно верить в Санта-Клауса! Это не оружие, а попытка самоубийства.  
Кастиэль чуть отодвинулся и, склонив голову на бок, задержал взгляд на лице Дина.  
— Вера, входя в привычку, становится слабостью.

Дин, кажется, собирался сказать что-то еще, но в это время Роб, стоящий на укреплении из машин, окликнул их, а сам начал ловко спускаться. В ту же секунду Кас почувствовал, как сплошной плотный кокон страха накрыл его с головой, сжал, не позволяя ни двинуться, ни закричать, точно так же, как это произошло на заправке. Паника подчинила мгновенно — и, видимо, не только его, потому что во дворе стало невозможно, нереально тихо. Ни одного голоса. Казалось, все люди, что находились здесь, застыли.  
— Что за хрень?  
Недоуменный голос Дина прозвучал резко и неожиданно. Казалось, этот вопрос стал последней каплей. Растерянная тишина сменилась какофонией звуков: крики, тихий вой, топот ног за забором. Небо стремительно темнело, и беспорядочные метания людей во дворе выглядели словно фильм, прокручиваемый в ускоренном темпе. Сейчас Кас злился на себя за то, что был так самонадеян. Почему не учел, что Люцифер мог натравить на них адских псов и всю демонскую компанию вместо того, чтобы явиться самому? Он вертел головой, отчаянно пытаясь сообразить, что им теперь делать. Вариант был только один.  
— Дин. Гараж. Нам туда, — он махнул рукой, указывая на двери больницы.  
— Думаешь, Люцифер? — Дин говорил громко, стараясь перекричать шум.  
Ответить Кас не успел — к ним подлетел Роб, сразу набросившись с вопросами.  
— Что происходит? Откуда вой? Какого черта творится с небом?  
Судя по плотно сжатым губам и застывшему в глазах непониманию, он тоже был напуган.  
— Гости к нам пожаловали, вот что, — Дин вытащил кольт и приблизился к Касу.  
— Тогда они вовремя — там за стенами собралась такая толпа Кротов, какой я еще не видел.  
— Значит, нам точно пора, — Дин кивнул в сторону входа в больницу. — Закроем центральные двери, выиграем время до тех пор, пока они не разобьют окна.  
— Так что, это действительно то, чего вы ждали? — спросил Роб.  
Кас утвердительно кивнул. За забором послышался шум.  
— Значит, Люцифер, путешествия во времени — все правда? И единственный шанс спастись — это вернуть Винчестера назад?  
— Смотри-ка, соображаешь, — Дин зло усмехнулся.  
Вой раздался вновь. Роб метнулся к людям, стоящим на укреплениях. Его командный громкий голос перекрыл шум и испуганные возгласы.  
— Стреляйте во все, что движется!  
И тут же, отвернувшись, рванул к зданию. Все повторялось вновь. Для того, чтобы достать Люцифера, нужны были жертвы, и всегда находились те, кто готов был их принести.

Как только Дин и Кас вбежали в больницу, Роб закрыл двери на замок и подпер ручки стулом. Где-то там, за тонкой перегородкой, был слышен вой и нескончаемая череда выстрелов. Они втроем неслись по длинному коридору, отмечая мелькавшие на стенах тени и стараясь не думать о том, скольких бросили во дворе, чтобы выиграть время. Кас прижал ладонь к плечу — растревоженная рана болезненно пульсировала. Стрельба на улице не замолкала, а небо за окном стремительно чернело.  
Когда они почти добрались до лестницы, послышались крики, лязг металла, а затем раздался звук бьющегося стекла. Скорее всего, живых во дворе уже не осталось.  
— Быстрее в гараж!  
Кас удобнее перехватил автомат и распахнул дверь. Темноту стоянки разрывал свет фонарей в глубине, рядом с машиной. Значит, кто-то еще сюда добрался.  
Он ухватил с пола еще пару фонарей — к счастью, они здесь были всегда из-за отсутствия электричества. Один оставил себе, а другой бросил Робу.  
— Дин, адские псы! Смесь!  
Этих отрывочных слов хватило. Дин подбежал к серебристому Бьюику в поисках их дорожной сумки, которую отнес сюда два дня назад. Кас с Робом тем временем закрыли двери, соорудив из металлической балки что-то вроде засова. Главное было — не думать о том, что в коридоре уже слышался шум.  
Кас дернулся, когда почувствовал, как дверь сотряслась от первого удара. И снова вой…  
— Дин, быстрее!  
— Кас!  
Стоило ему обернуться на голос, как в его сторону полетел кожаный мешочек. Плохо слушающимися пальцами Кас развязал спутанный шнурок и насыпал толстую полосу черного порошка. Вовремя. Удары в дверь стали ощутимее, а вой раздался совсем близко. Кас неосознанно сделал несколько шагов назад, продолжая наблюдать за трясущейся дверью и слыша царапанье когтей.  
— Пошли, — Роб дернул его за рукав рубашки, и они отбежали вглубь стоянки. Только сейчас Кас рассмотрел тех, кто оказался здесь вместе с ними. Как он и надеялся, возле машины стояли Гарт и Карен. В свете фонарей их лица были такими бледными, что казалось — они вот-вот грохнутся в обморок.  
— Ну что, — Дин подошел ближе, — уходим?  
Кас машинально кивнул, продолжая дико, затравленно озираться, будто надеясь найти хоть какую-то зацепку. Они могут сбежать сейчас, но что дальше? Полагаться только на везение да на завышенное самомнение Люцифера оказалось проигрышным вариантом.  
— Уходим, — повторил он следом за Дином.  
— Не торопись, брат.  
Кастиэль замер, не веря тому, что услышал.

***

Из темноты начал появляться силуэт все в том же идеально-белом костюме. Несмотря на тусклый свет фонарей, Люцифер был сейчас идеальной мишенью. Дин, стоящий рядом, схватился за кольт, но не успел взвести курок, как оказался прижат к стене.  
— Люцифер. Ты все-таки пришел.  
Кас мельком глянул на пол, перевел взгляд на Дина, а затем сделал шаг назад, привлекая внимание к себе, надеясь этим добиться ответного шага навстречу.  
— Ты так звал меня, Кастиэль. Считай, разжег любопытство. Только не говори, что ты думал повторно продырявить мне голову из этого старья.  
Кастиэль сжал кулаки, стараясь не обращать внимания на вой за дверью, глухие удары и скрип петель, не думать о Дине, который был прижат к стене и не мог пошевелиться. Он глянул на остальных спутников. Роб стоял возле машины, ошарашенно уставившись на их гостя. Чуть поодаль тревожно замер Гарт, в одной руке держа фонарь, а другой прижимая к себе Карен, которая что-то тихо шептала. Кажется, молитву. Как вовремя.  
Люцифер проследил за его взглядом, и этого оказалось достаточно. Кас запустил руку в карман джинсов и сжал в ладони зажигалку.  
— Ну так что, Кастиэль? Зачем я понадобился тебе?  
Кас сделал еще один осторожный шаг назад.  
— А ты не торопился. Пришел с целой армией.  
— Боюсь тебя огорчить, но у меня есть дела поважнее, чем бежать на первый твой зов. Конец света на дворе, собираем последние души. К тому же ты никуда от меня не денешься. Если тебя убьет кто-то из моих подопечных, твоя душа все равно попадет в мое безраздельное пользование. Мой визит — дань вежливости. Считай это проявлением сентиментальности.  
На лице Сэма появилось хищная, злая усмешка Люцифера, так не похожая на его обычную улыбку.  
— Ты же знаешь, я должен отправить Дина назад в прошлое, — уверенно произнес Кас.  
— Нет, брат, только не начинай опять эту песню. Дин, Дин, Дин и снова Дин. Почему все, что ты делаешь, сводится к нему? И, кстати, — Люцифер перевел взгляд на Дина, — ты знаешь, как я нашел вас?  
— Твои песики нас выследили? — голос Дина прозвучал тихо, он с трудом повернул голову.  
— Не совсем. На самом деле твой дружок исправно мне молился. Так я на вас и вышел.

На секунду воцарилось молчание. Кас готов был поспорить, что все взгляды обращены сейчас на него, он же сам смотрел только на Дина.

— Что ты сделал, Кас? Ты молился этому гондону?  
— Все тебе неймется, Дин, — Люцифер поднял руку и сжал ее в кулак. Кас ясно услышал, как Дин захрипел, пытаясь вздохнуть.  
— Ты ведь почему-то пришел, Люцифер.  
— Пытаешься привлечь внимание к себе, брат? Как всегда, его защищаешь. А ведь ты его избаловал — смотри, каким наглым стал.  
— Он всегда таким был, — Кастиэль сделал еще шаг назад и вновь мельком глянул на пол.  
— Верно. Люди — странные существа, — Люцифер обвел взглядом присутствующих и хмыкнул. — Я был так удивлен, когда вновь услышал тебя. И, что скрывать, рад. Без твоих молитв мне стало скучно. Ты так долго пытался докричаться до Него, что я даже привык тебя слушать.  
— Я давно уже Ему не молился.  
— Это не так, Кастиэль. Вначале ты часами Его звал. Потом стал молиться реже, но когда терял контроль над собой, снова обращался к Нему. Просил за человечество, за Дина… это все было скучно. Но иногда ты становился откровенным, и тогда начинал просто говорить. Жаловался, делился, ненавидел и звал. И единственный, кто тебя слышал все это время, — я. Я был рядом все эти годы. А после того, как Сэм перестал отзываться, я тоже начал говорить с тобой. Ты ведь, как-никак, последний ангел, — Люцифер ненадолго замолчал, а затем задумчиво продолжил: — Знаешь, говорить с тобой было не лучше и не хуже, чем с Богом. Вы оба не слышали и оба не отвечали. Скажи мне, брат, ты когда-нибудь чувствовал, что Он рядом?  
Кастиэль отрицательно покачал головой.  
— С того момента, как ангелы ушли, Небеса и Земля… все стало пустым.  
— Ты ведь даже не видел Его, Кастиэль. Ты не знаешь, что значит быть рядом с Ним, но так упорно продолжал в него верить.  
Люцифер смотрел прямо в глаза, не позволяя отвести взгляд.  
— Почему ты перестал молиться, когда появился этот Дин?  
Кастиэль улыбнулся. Казалось, это было неуместным, но он не мог сдержаться.  
— Я уже получил ответ.  
— Кастиэль, Отец не слышал тебя. Все это время твои молитвы были только моими.  
— Это неважно. В другой реальности все может быть по-другому. У людей всегда был выбор, в отличие от нас. Это ответ.  
— Ты веришь в этот бред, Кастиэль? Ты правда в это веришь?  
На лице Люцифера мелькали недоверие, презрение, злость. И Кастиэль решился. Он сделал большой шаг назад. Люцифер машинально последовал за ним. Щелчок — и на пол полетела зажигалка.

Огонь вспыхнул мгновенно, очертив ровный круг и заключив высокую фигуру в плен. Карен вскрикнула от неожиданности, а стоянка осветилась ярким желтоватым светом. Люцифер застыл. Секундной растерянности хватило, чтобы Дин, больше не удерживаемый, упал на пол. Сейчас вся злость, все внимание были направлены на Каса.  
—Что это, брат?  
Кастиэль отлетел в сторону и ударился о багажник машины. От резкой боли в затылке и вновь растревоженном плече к горлу подступила тошнота.  
— Неужели думал — я не пойму?  
Люцифер поднял руку и вновь сжал кулак. Кастиэль закричал. Казалось, в тело разом воткнули сотни раскаленных игл. Кости, мышцы, кожа будто плавились, сгорали в огне. Он выгнулся дугой, конвульсивно, судорожно цепляясь за бетонный пол, срывая ногти. В сознании осталась единственная мысль — должен быть выстрел…

Что-то произошло — внезапное и непонятное. Боль исчезла так же резко, как и появилась. Кастиэль смог вздохнуть и краем глаза заметил фигуру в белом костюме, падающую на пол в огненном круге. Видимо, за собственным криком он не услышал выстрела.

Кас постарался обернуться, рассмотреть знакомый силуэт в зеленой куртке сквозь головокружение и муть в глазах. Он успел, поймал взгляд. Еще секунду Дин смотрел на Каса в упор, его губы шевелились — а затем он исчез. Ни слова прощания, ни медленно пропадающего образа — исчез внезапно, будто его никогда и не было.  
— Дин!  
Кас закричал в пустоту, не понимая, не задумываясь, не веря. Вопреки всему, ожидая ответа.  
— ДИН!

***

Воздух казался горячим и нестерпимо вонял серой, обжигал легкие с каждым вдохом. Все закончилось. Здесь и сейчас все закончилось. Кас чувствовал, как Роб поднимает его с пола, стараясь не тревожить раны, и запихивает на заднее сидение машины. Видел, как Люцифер встает и выходит из круга, начерченного обычным машинным маслом. Кас смотрел сквозь заднее стекло, все так же надеясь выловить знакомый силуэт.

Сидевшая рядом Карен жалобно причитала, Роб подгонял Гарта, который завел машину и теперь кричал, что не знает, куда ехать, — они все отвлекали. Кастиэль закрыл глаза и откинулся на сиденье. Голова продолжала кружиться. Он так плотно сжал веки, что боль перестала блуждать по всему телу и сфокусировалась в висках. Кас ощутил, как тряхнуло машину, почувствовал удар — видимо, они выбили ворота стоянки, а может, сбили парочку Кротов.

Он слышал звук рвущейся ткани. Холодные руки осторожно перебирали волосы на его затылке, слипшиеся от крови, и Карен шептала что-то, наспех накладывая повязку. Кастиэль не открывал глаз. Все произошло слишком неожиданно, слишком резко. Три долгих дня подготовки, молитвы Люциферу, нарисованный круг, молчаливое прощание с Дином — и сейчас все закончилось. Просто все закончилось. Эта мысль билась в сознании, требуя выхода в словах, криках, действии.  
— Дружище, ты где святое масло достал? — привлек внимание голос Гарта.  
Кас осторожно открыл глаза. Он все так же ехал в старом Бьюике, а мир был слишком занят умиранием, чтобы заботиться о чувствах тех, кому не повезло выжить.  
— Это машинное масло, не святое.  
— Но ты же говорил… — Гарт даже обернулся от удивления, за что получил подзатыльник от Роба.  
— На дорогу смотри, осел.  
— Ты знал о святом масле и поверил, что оно у меня есть. Веру просто использовать в своих целях.  
— Ну ты даешь, — хохотнул Гарт. В его веселье явно угадывались нервные, истеричные нотки.  
— Нет, серьезно? Люцифер и правда твой брат? — Роб развернулся на сиденье. Кастиэль только хмыкнул и кивнул под его внимательным взглядом.  
— Вот повезло с родственничками.  
— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько.

Все происходящее казалось таким диким — они только что сражались с Люцифером, и теперь обменивались колкостями и болтали так, будто ничего не произошло.

— Ну, и куда мы едем? — вмешалась в разговор Карен. Кажется, она только сейчас начала приходить в себя.  
— Мы? — Роб отвернулся к окну. — У нас последняя экскурсия по этому миру.

Кастиэль выглянул на улицу. Понятно, почему Люцифер не стал их преследовать, — в этом больше не было необходимости. За пару часов все изменилось, город выглядел иначе. Среди обломков сновали Кроты, а темное небо сочилось блеклым, неживым светом. И было что-то еще — Кас не сразу понял, в чем дело. Пропал ветер. Ни одна ветка на деревьях не шевелилась, а воздух стал казаться густым. Создавалось ощущение, что стоит открыть дверь машины и выйти, как тут же увязнешь, словно в желе, не сможешь пошевелиться. Теперь эти улицы стали совершенно чужими. Ад выходил на поверхность, меняя мир под себя.

— Скорее, это первая экскурсия по новому миру.

Слова Кастиэля остались без ответа. Не было слез, криков — все эмоции давно утихли, выгорели и превратились в пепел. Кас глубоко вздохнул и вновь прикрыл глаза. Бензина хватит на пару часов, у них с собой несколько автоматов и запас патронов — это ненадолго.

— Когда мне было тринадцать, мы с родителями приезжали в Сиэтл. Здесь жила сестра моей матери, — Карен говорила тихо, ни к кому не обращаясь. — Мне нравилось здесь. Может, потому, что были каникулы и я могла делать, что хотела. Но мы ходили в парк недалеко от их дома...

Она продолжала говорить, рассказывая о родителях, прогулке, воздушных шарах, и Кас улыбался — легко, непринужденно. Даже боль, казалось, притихла, лишившись внимания. Больше не было ни цели, ни надежды, и это дарило чувство покоя. Единственное, что осталось, — воспоминания, и теперь только они четверо удерживали образы исчезающей реальности в этом мире. Пока были живы они сами, были живы и те, кого они любили. Машина, наполненная бессмысленными вещами — четками, висящими на зеркальце, книжкой, забытой на заднем сиденье, семейной фотографией, приклеенной на панели управления, — была островком старого мира. Три человека и бывший ангел оказались хранителями последних часов его существования. Кас видел зарождение человечества, а теперь наблюдал за его гибелью. Он мог вспомнить так много событий, великих и трагичных, судьбоносных и прекрасных, свидетелем которых успел стать, — но вместо этого думал о Дине. Те крупицы времени, что у него остались, Кас хотел разделить с ним.


	7. Эпилог. Кого любит Кэти?

Кастиэль тоскливо жевал лучший гамбургер из тех, что можно было найти в штате Миссури. Именно так, он жевал его тоск-ли-во. Другого определения подобрать не получалось. И это «тоскливо», кажется, было заразным, потому что теперь забегаловка, в которой они сидели, начинала раздражать уже и самого Дина. Слишком яркие стены и столы, слишком болтливые посетители, слишком радостная официантка. Все — слишком. Идея поднять Каса ни свет ни заря и потащить его в другой город только ради завтрака уже не казалась столь гениальной. Понятно, почему Сэм предпочел остаться и собирать информацию по новому делу. Рассматривать чьи-то кровавые ошметки было и то приятнее, чем лицезреть выражение вечной скорби, застывшее на лице Каса, бывшего ангела.  
Бывшего. В этом все и дело.  
— Ну же, чувак, у тебя в руках лучший гамбургер со времен… со времен сотворения гамбургеров, а ты жуешь его так, будто это любимый салат Сэмми.  
— Ты преувеличиваешь, — Кастиэль перевел взгляд с булки, измазанной кетчупом, на Дина. — К тому же тот салат был неплох.  
Дин закатил глаза.  
— Слушай, я гнал сюда Детку не для того, чтобы пытать тебя едой.  
— Прости.  
Отлично — вместо того, чтобы разрядить обстановку, он подкинул Касу еще один повод чувствовать себя виноватым. Ты гений, Винчестер.  
— Ладно. Не обращай внимания. Ешь давай.  
Дин откинулся на спинку стула и продолжил наблюдать за поминками по гамбургеру его мечты.

Возможно, попытка излечить душевные раны едой — не самый действенный вариант, но что остается? Мир не волнует, что кто-то сломан. И не должно волновать. Благодать, ангелы, Метатрон… собрать все это дерьмо, затолкать на самые дальние задворки сознания и больше никогда туда не заглядывать. Стоит позволить себе задуматься, зайти на закрытую территорию — и можно сразу отправляться в психушку, в палату с мягкими стенами. По большому счету, за последние пять лет они только и делали, что вылезали из одних неприятностей и вляпывались в другие. Апокалипсис, Люцифер, бездушный Сэм, Чистилище, Кас, выпустивший в мир левиафанов, Наоми, манипуляции, а теперь и сука Метатрон, отправивший всех ангелов на Землю. И Кастиэль, лишившийся благодати. Если слишком много об этом думать, можно думалку сломать.

Дин мельком глянул на Кастиэля. Он изменился. Казалось, уж куда больше, — после БогоКаса, Блаженного Каса и заросшего Каса из чистилища ни одно преображение не должно удивлять. Но чуть ссутуленные плечи, неуверенная походка и мешковатая одежда создали совершенно новый образ, слишком похожий на того единственного Каса, о котором Дин старался не вспоминать. И, как назло, вспоминал слишком часто.

— Дин, я отойду?  
— Конечно, — Дин изобразил любезную улыбку. — Постарайся мужской туалет с женским не перепутать. Твои осуждающие взгляды на мне не срабатывают, — прокричал он уже в спину Каса.

С того момента, как они с Сэмом нашли Каса, ставшего человеком, прошел месяц. Дин надеялся, что все можно исправить, нужно лишь время. Но шли дни и недели, а тот по-прежнему жил в каком-то своем мире. Нет, Кас быстро обучался, неплохо справлялся с бытовыми сторонами жизни, собирался ездить на охоту, но его как будто тут и не было. Он ни о чем не рассказывал, ни о чем не спрашивал, не улыбался. Существовал, не жил. Нечто подобное с Касом уже происходило однажды, и то, что до 2014-го оставалось несколько долбаных месяцев, оптимизма не добавляло.

Дин чертыхнулся, вновь поймав себя на том, что сверяется с другой реальностью. Это стало привычкой — думать о том, что сейчас делал бы в другом мире другой Кастиэль. В памяти всплывали записи из дневника или случайно брошенные фразы, и Дин мог представить, что сейчас Кас теряет крылья и напивается, учится стрелять и водить машину, впервые целует своего Дина и остается брошенным после очередной совместной ночи, впервые любит и ненавидит по-человечески. Эта тонкая необъяснимая связь одновременно согревала и изводила. Все равно что смотреть фильм, где вместо актера — живой человек. 

Если та реальность вообще существовала, если его решение не стерло тот мир. Возможно, того Каса больше нет, вернее, никогда не было, — он существует только в памяти Дина. Слишком сложно…

Звук шагов вывел из размышлений. Официантка с парой чашек кофе шмыгнула мимо их столика. Дин огляделся и, убедившись, что Кас так и не появился, недовольно нахмурился. Кинув деньги на стол, он направился к двери. Кое-кого придется поторопить — не торчать же здесь до вечера, им еще обратно добираться. Это раньше Кас мог перенести их куда угодно за считанные секунды. Теперь все иначе.

Когда Дин только вернулся в 2009-й, непонимающе рассматривая Кастиэля в привычном плаще и галстуке, зная, что бросил того, другого Каса, он не стал никому ничего рассказывать. Ещё одна история, запрятанная под ковер. Оказалось, что мир со склонностью к самоубийству, вечно нуждающийся в спасителях, — удобное оправдание: он позволял не зацикливаться, заставлял подниматься по утрам и действовать. Нужно было заботиться о брате, об ангеле, о том, что осталось от семьи, спасать людей и убивать нечисть. Проще говоря — выполнять долг.  
Только некоторые детали выбивались из общей картины, мешали делать вид, что ничего не произошло. Сразу после возвращения Дин не мог называть Кастиэля Касом. Не получалось, как ни старался. А спустя пару недель он вообще начал его избегать. Злился на него за собственный выбор, за очередную жертву, за свои чувства к нему, на которые теперь точно не имел права. Люцифер оказался прав, Дин разрушал своим присутствием всех, даже тех, кого хотел защитить. И решение держаться от Каса подальше показалось тогда единственно верным. Но, возможно, психованная сучка Эстер была права — когда Кастиэль коснулся души Дина в Аду, он уже был потерян? Возможно, уже ничего было не исправить, потому что, как бы Дин ни старался, Кастиэль менялся.

Толкнув дверь, Дин оказался в коридоре и тут же заметил Каса в небольшом подсобном помещении.  
— Очередной урок из человеческой жизни — учись уважать частную собственность, Кас. Ну, или хотя бы не пались на краже.  
Дин выглянул за дверь и, убедившись, что никто сюда не направляется, быстро добавил:  
— Пошли уже, грабитель-рецидивист.  
Кастиэль обернулся — и Дин осекся, заметив на его лице улыбку. Кажется, это была первая улыбка за весь чертов месяц.  
— Дин? — Кас держал в руках открытый блокнот и выглядел взволнованным и удивленным. — Тут ангел был нарисован. Не мог пройти мимо. Заинтересовался.  
Он провел пальцем по странице, будто не желая разрывать связь.  
— Не думаю, что эта вещь кому-то нужна.  
Кас снова смотрел на свою находку, и Дин старался, очень старался, чтобы его голос прозвучал нормально, но вырвался какой-то глухой стон:  
— Что там написано?  
Кастиэль все так же рассматривал надпись.  
— Это глупо и необоснованно, не дописать имя, если уже сделал большую часть записи. Видимо, о чувствах трудно не только говорить.  
Дин сжал кулаки. Этот дневник он не мог не узнать.  
— Кас, мать твою, что там написано?  
— Кэти любит… Больше ничего. Будь я ангелом, разгадал бы загадку. Это кажется... важным.  
Он закрыл блокнот и начал убирать его в карман. Дин ясно увидел того самого ангела на синем фоне. Происходящее казалось настолько нереальным, что разверзнись сейчас пол, выложенный белой плиткой, и появись перед ними сам Люцифер, это бы не удивило.

Слишком неожиданно, слишком невероятно, слишком похоже на приветствие от другой реальности.   
Слишком глупо ещё раз потерять то, что на самом деле, он так и не смог отпустить. 

Дин в два шага преодолел расстояние между ними и притянул Каса, обнял крепко, зарываясь пальцами в темные волосы, уткнулся носом в висок, чувствуя тепло кожи.  
— Дин?..  
— Я тебе уже говорил, что ты выглядишь, как придурок в этой одежде?  
— За сегодняшний день ни разу.  
Дин почувствовал, как его обнимают в ответ и несмело гладят по спине.  
— Ты нужен мне, Кас. Ты не понимаешь, но… ты нужен мне.  
Дин прижался лбом ко лбу Каса, чувствуя чужое дыхание на своих губах, и это было так правильно и привычно, будто не прошло пяти лет с того момента, как они были так же близки. Он снова ошибся с выбором. Держась как можно дальше от Каса, невозможно заставить его остаться прежним. Неправильно требовать от кого-то застыть в одном привычном образе. Можно только рискнуть и быть вместе — меняться самому, менять своим присутствием других, смиряться с последствиями или пытаться исправить, но все равно оставаться рядом.


End file.
